Beneath Angel Wings
by Onaka Rynn
Summary: THE END IS HERE--CH.22!READ AND REVIEW! There's two girls in High School and a couple of transfer students come (Trunks&Goten). The two girls find out about them flying and stuff. But what happens when one of the girls isn't human also! Read and find out.
1. Onaka and Rin

As you all know I don't own any part of DBZ or DBGT or anything pretty much. What I do own are my characters. I'd really appreciate it if you left my characters alone. I came up with their names so you have no right to steal them. Well enough of that lets get to the story! Oh yeah. I just put up some Bio's of the main characters so go check it out if you want to know what they look like!  
  
This story starts when Goten and Trunks are in High School. See how it goes.   
  
"C'mon Onaka! You have to get to school!" yelled her mother.  
  
"Mom, there's only a few days left of school, can't I just stay home pleassssseeee."  
  
" Why should I let you stay home? Are you trying to get out of a test? If you stay home, I'll have to call your teachers to see what you're missing and what you're trying to get out of."  
  
"I'm out of bed! I'll go to school, I'll go to school!"  
  
"You have 10 minutes! Oh yea, your friend Trinity's waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"Tell her I'll be down soon."  
  
"Sorry for you keeping you waiting Rin. I over slept."  
  
"It's okay Onaka. We better hurry though if we don't want to be late for school. Could you do me a favor? Tell your mom to stop calling me Trinity."  
  
-Bell Rings-  
  
"We barely made it today Onak….OH MY GOSH WHAT'S THAT SMELL??!!!" gasped Rin.  
  
"Rin look over there by the windows. It's coming from over there." Said Onaka pointing at a group of girls. "It's supposed to smell like wild berry's, I think."  
  
"It smells more like my cat's cat box." Replied Rin.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey did you hear about the new transfer students? I hear they're both guys. Hint, hint Onaka!" whispered Rin  
  
"They better hope they don't have this class or they'll faint from the smell. Plus what do you mean hint, hint?! For all we know they could be really ugly!   
  
"Hello class! Sorry I'm late. I had to run off a few papers. Anyways today we have two new students! Please welcome Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten you can sit behind Onaka and Rin in the back of the class."  
  
Well what'd you think? Please R/R I'll probably be making some changes to the story but nothing drastic. 


	2. Trunks and Goten

**Chapter 2: Trunks and Goten**

I don't own Trunks or Goten, only Rin and Onaka! Got it? Good….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-After class-

            "Rin did you see how hot those guys were?" 

            "You're telling me," Rin remarked. 

            "What are you doing after school?" asked Onaka

            "Nothing much,"

            "You want to come over? We could mess on the computer or watch TV or something.

            " Okay, let's meet at the chabenchable" (this is a mix between a bench and a table.)

-After School-

            "Onaka, over here!" yelled Rin

            "Sorry Rin, I was thinking about something." 

            " I bet I know what you were thinking." Teased Rin "You were thinking of those hot guys in our first hour class."

            "No I wasn't!" yelled Onaka, blushing profusely. 

            "See I told you" teased Rin.

            "C'mon Rin, we have to go." 

-Walking Home-            

            "Hey Rin, guess what!" said Onaka excitedly.

            "What?"

            "I found a shortcut home."

            "Oh, god no Onaka. Last time we took one of your shortcuts I didn't make it home until 10:00p.m. My mom said if I was that late again she'd ground me."

            "I only did that once Rin. I promise it won't take that long. It goes right past a beautiful field and Capsule Corp."

            "Hey! You've never been interested in Capsule Corp. before. Hey isn't that where that Trunks kid lives?!  Ohh, Onka has a crush, Onaka has a crush!" said Rin in a sing song voice.

            "Shut-up RIN! I don't have a crush!

            "Yeah, well then why are you blushing so much Onaka?" asked Rin running.

            "You're gonna get it Rin!" yelled Onaka while she ran after Rin. 

            "Hey! Stop running after me Onaka! You know I can't run faster than you!"

            "Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you teased me."

            "Okay, I give up, I give up," said Rin as she collapsed in a field. 

            "How can you be tired? We weren't running all that fast."

            "Maybe you weren't Onaka but I was going as fast as I could. You should join track. I mean you'd easily out distance everybody else."

            "No way! Our school track team sucks. Remember when we had that school assembly and we had to watch them run? Half of them fell over the hurdles!"

            "Onaka, compared to you everybody sucks." 

            "Oh, well. Hey Rin, where are we?"

            " I though you knew! What happened to the shortcut?! I thought it was this way."

            " I don't know where we are! I know, we'll just look for a road." Said Onaka logically. 

            "Over there Onaka!" Rin said pointing to there right. "Now what do we do?"

            " Okay. We'll just walk down it and hitchhike home."

            "No way Onaka!" yelled Rin. "I'd get in so much trouble with my mom if she caught me hitchhiking!"

            "What she doesn't know can't hurt her Rin."

            "How about, we walk down the road until we run into a house or something." Begged Rin.

            "Here, we'll make a            compromise. We'll hitchhike till' we get to a phone or a gas station, then we'll walk to town. Okay. Rin?"

            "Yeah, I guess. At least then I can tell my mom I walked."          

            "Okay let's start walking." Said Onaka.

-20 minutes later-   

            "Onaka, my feet are killing me. Can't we rest for a while?" pleaded Rin.

            "Fine, Rin. Maybe while we're resting somebody will drive by.

            "Hey Onaka. What's that sound?"

            "It's a car!" yelped Onaka 

            "Hey, hey! Pull over, pull over." Yelled Onaka and Rin humping up an down. 

The car screeched to a stop and the car window rolled down. Onaka and Rin ran up to the drivers side window. Inside was an old man. As they walked up, they noticed the old guy had a huge bloody nose. In the passengers seat was a pig in trousers with suspenders. 

            "High girls. Where are going?"

            "To the nearest town." Answered Onaka not wanting to give up to much information.

            "I'll give you a ride, but there's a price," said the horny old man.

            " What's the price," asked Rin from behind Onaka.

            "You both have to lift up your shirts." 

            "No way!" yelled Rin and Onaka at the same time.

            "Are you sure? It's a pretty long walk to the next town."                  

            "Um, yeah, we need the exercise," said Onaka quickly. Feeling Rin nudge her she looked at her.

            "Look what I found" she whispered. 

            "Okay I'll use that."    

Onaka turned back to the perverted man and hit him on the head with a hubcap Rin had found on the side of the road. 

            "Come on Rin! RUN!!!"

Both Rin and Onaka ran through the field, not even paying attention to where they were going. After running for about fifteen minutes Rin and Onaka collapsed by a river.

-Further up river sounds of people could be heard-

            "Bye Chi-chi. I'll bring you back a fish for dinner." Yelled Goku taking off down river.

            "That man needs to learn to hunt. All we eat is fish, fish, fish!"

Goku go to the river and removed his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks. He then proceeded to dive in the water. About five minutes later Goku came up with a fish three times the size of himself. 

            "Well I guess that didn't take long. I think I'll just rest." Yawned Goku while getting dressed.

Just as he was crossing the river he saw Onaka and Rin on the side of the river unconscious. Goku picked them both up in one arm with the fish in his other hand. Goku flew home as fast as he could. 

            "Goku you're back earl…. GOKU WHO ARE THOSE GIRLS?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! screamed Chi-chi.

            "No, no Chi-chi. It's not like that, I swear! I was just fishing and I saw them on the back of the river and they looked pretty bad."

            "Fine, Goku. Put one on the couch and the other in Gotens' room. Could you do me favor and go to Bulma's and tell her what happened."

Goku used instant transmission and went over to Bulma's and told her about the two girls then came home.

            "Chi-chi she'll be over in about fifteen minutes. She's bringing Trunks and Goten over also."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So, what'd you think? I know it's kind of slow but I promise it does get better. 


	3. The Welcoming Committee

Hey people. Just thought I'd add some stuff. Just so you're not confused:

"" is talking

is thinking 

Okay, that's all I need to say. Enjoy. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 3: ****The Welcoming Committee **

            "Hey Chi-chi. Where's those girls Goku was talking about?" asked Bulma. 

            "Ones in Goten's room and one's on the couch. By the way where's Goten?"

            "They wanted to fly over. I guess the car was to un-cool for them." Replied Bulma.

            "Hey, we're here." Yelled Trunks.

             "I thought you guys could fly faster than the car. Where were you?" asked Bulma.

            "We got a little detoured," replied Trunks with a smirk on his face. 

            "Well I don't know _where _you guys went, but I'm gonna go to the car and get my stuff.

            "Goten, you stink! Go to your room and change" instructed Chi-chi.

While Bulma came Onaka had woken up to find herself in a bed and unable to get out. She realized she'd been tucked in so tightly she could barely breathe. All of a sudden the door opened and Goten walked in while taking off his shirt. 

            "God am I hot," said Goten.

Oh my gosh, it's the transfer student form school. God is he built! thought Onaka.What's he doing? Is he taking off his pants?!

Onaka started to yell. Using all her strength she managed to push off all the sheets and blankets. Startled, Goten turned around. When he saw Onaka he started to scream. Onaka ran out of the room and down the stairs where Trunks, Chi-chi, Goku, and Bulma were all talking. Onaka looked  at couch and saw Rin lying there. 

            "What have you done to her!" yelled Onaka.

            "We haven't done anything to her." Said Goku in return. 

            "Where am I? How long have I been here? What's going on?" asked Onaka hysterically. 

            "Just calm down. Onaka, right?" asked Trunks.

            "Yeah. Hey you're the guy from school. The new transfer student, right? Is this your house?"

            "No it's mine." Said Goten fully dressed and coming down the stairs.

            "Where am I? All I remember is we were running away from this freaky old man who had a pig in this passenger side. The pig was dressed in pants with suspenders. I hit him with a hubcap and Rin and I ran until we got to the river. Then I woke up and he was getting undressed." Said Onaka pointing at Goten.

            "Hey mom, doesn't that sound like Master Roshi?" asked Trunks.

            "Yeah, it does. Maybe we should pay him a visit later."

            "So…what am I doing here and how'd I get here?" asked Onaka bringing all the attention back to her.

            "Well I found you both by the river and I brought you to my house," replied Goku. 

            "Hang on. Go back a bit. You mean to tell me that you know that old guy I hit with a hubcap? Man, everybody in the last twelve hours have been related to each other." Said Onaka exasperated.

            "Well not exactly. Me and Trunks are just friends." Replied Trunks. 

            "Whatever." Replied Onaka, while trying to get her thoughts back in order. "You're a doctor or something right?" Onaka asked Bulma." Could you please wake up Rin."

            "Sure," replied Bulma reaching into her bag and pulling out a needle full of stuff to wake up Rin. When Goku saw the needle he jumped ten feet in the air. 

            "Relax, Goku. It's not for you. You're such a wimp."

Rin woke up slowly and sat up. Realizing she didn't know where she was she freaked out. 

            "Where am I? Where's Onaka?!"

            "I'm right here Rin. It's okay, we're at Goten's house. 

            "How'd we get here? I thought we were by a river." 

            "I found you and brought you to my house," replied Goku. "By the way I'm Goku, this is my wife Chi-chi, and my son Goten." He said pointing at each person.

            "Oh, yea I see the resemblance now," replied Onaka squinting. 

            "Yeah, you guys could be brothers. Just one's a lot older than the other." Rin added.

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!" exclaimed Goten.

            "Chill Goten. We didn't mean anything by it." Said Onaka trying to calm him down. 

            "So, who are you?" asked Rin nodding at Bulma.

            "Hi, I'm Bulma." Giving her hand to shake. "I think you know my son, Trunks." She said shaking Rins' hand awkwardly.  

            "Um. I don't mean to break into the conversation but I was wondering if you guys had a phone so we could call our parents and tell them where we are?" Said Onaka in more of a statement then a question. 

            "Sorry. We don't have a phone here. The installers won't come out this far just to put up some telephone lines." Goku responded while Goten was trying to hind in the corner, thoroughly embarrassed.

            "It's okay. You can ride in the car with me when I go home and you can call from our house." 

            "Not to be rude, but what time do you think you'll be going home? Asked Rin kind of worried how long she had been passed out and how she was going to tell her mother that she ended up in the middle of nowhere with a room full of strangers.

            "I'm not sure." Bulma answered puzzled." Maybe in an hour or so. Why?"

            "Well I need to be home in time for dinner." She quickly lied. 

            "Um, I hate to tell you but it's a little late for dinner. It's almost 8:00 p.m. Unless you usually eat dinner late." Added Trunks. 

            "WHAT?!" exclaimed Rin and Onaka. Shit! My mom's going to kill me. What am I going to tell her?! Damn it! In knew we shouldn't have taken Onaka's stupid shortcut. thought Rin. 

            "If it's that big of a deal then I can leave now." Replied Bulma seeing Rin's obvious distress." I also have a lot of work to do in the lab. Trunks come home later if you want or you can spend the night here, just don't be late for school tomorrow."

            "Okay, mom. See you."

            "Come on girls, let's head Capsule Corp." 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay you have to admit that the whole bed thing was funny. Please R/R so I know what changes to make for the next couple of chapters.


	4. Are their aliens?

Just as warning as the chapters go on they tend to get longer. I hope you like this. Oh, yea and there's a lot of time changes so it may be kind of hard to read. Please R/R and tell me what you think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hint: This starts the next day on Sunday.

**Chapter 4: Are their aliens?**

**            "Rin, did you see the size of Capsule Corp? Imagine living in that house. It'd be so sweet!" **

            "Yeah I saw it Onaka." Said Rin not really paying attention and staring at nothing. 

            "What's wrong Rin? You seem kind of distant today." 

            "I'm just thinking about stuff Onaka. Nothing to really worry about."

            "What are thinking about?"

            "Did you notice when we were at Goten's house I noticed they didn't have a car or a garage for that matter. Then when we were going to Capsule Corp it was a15 minutes drive there and we were going 75mph. How do you suppose Goten gets to school so fast, unless he leaves really early in the morning. I mean you know a bus isn't going to go way out there. Something just doesn't fit."

            "Yeah, I know what you mean Rin. Before you woke up I was in Goten's room and he started to change." Onaka turned bright red. 

            "Onaka, how does that have _anything_ to do with what I was talking about?!" 

            "Well in case you didn't  _notice all those guys were exceptionally buff. I mean Goten's father was huge! So was Goten for that matter and Trunks was no shrimp." _

            "Okay. So what's your point?"

            "I don't think you're getting the idea Rin. To get to the size they are, they'd have to have taken steroids since they were babies. Understand?!"

            "Hey, I think you may have a point their Onaka. Remember the rumors that people talked about and how that monster came threatening to destroy the Earth and eight warriors came flying in. They kind of matched their description. Maybe Goten and his dad were one of them. Who knows, maybe Goten and Trunks fly to school."

            "Okay, now you're just talking crazy Rin. Everybody knows that human's can't fly. It's impossible." Onaka scoffed.

            "Maybe they're not humans. Maybe they're aliens or something from a far away planet and are planing to take over the earth." 

            "RIN LOOK AT THEM!! DO THEYLOOK LIKE ALIENS?!" 

            "Maybe you're right Onaka. I think I've been watching a little to much star trek. 

            "Hey Rin, tell me how much trouble did ya get in last night?"

            "None. My mom called and said she had to work overtime. She thought I was at your house. Did you get in any trouble?"            

            "No. My curfew isn't until 11, so my parents think I was out partying or something." Looking at her watch. "I have to go Rin. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

            "See you Onaka." Replied Rin going in the opposite direction to her house. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she'd see Trunks and Goten. 

-Next Day-

            "I'm so happy it's almost the end of the year! I can't wait to go fishing with my parents this summer! Hey, maybe you can come fishing with us this year Rin" 

            "That'd be fun. I'd have to ask my parents though. You know how strict they are." 

            "C'mon Rin I'll race you to school!

-Before School-

            "Well Rin we made it with time to spare. Hey Rin, you want to sit outside before the warning bell rings?" asked Onaka admiring the beautiful day.

            "Sure. It's nice outside anyways. Here lets go sit over on the benches." Suggested Rin noticing a few of the benches open.

            "So Rin, what are you doing this weekend?"

            "Probably nothing. Why?" 

            "Just wondering. Maybe you can come over and we could hang out."

            "It's so nice out today. I think I'm going to lay down." Said Rin stretching out. 

            "Hey Rin, what's that noise?"

            "Probably those planes over there." Said Rin calmly pointing in the eastern sky. 

            "I've never seen planes by here before. Actually I don't think I've ever seen plane's fly so low! C'mon Rin maybe they'll land near here. We could ask what they're doing." Said Onaka her curiosity flaring as she ran.

            "On…. a…..ka. I don't…th…ink.. I've ever…. run…so….much..in…my…li…fe…as…I….have….in…the….last…cou..ple…of…days." gasped Rin. 

            "C'mon Rin. Running is good for you. We need to hurry if we want to…….stop Rin!"

            "What…is…it?" whispered Rin still trying to catch her breath. 

            "LOOK! Over their by the shed! It's Trunks and Goten. You were right Rin they can FLY!" whispered Onaka franticly while at the same time trying to figure it all out in her head. 

            "WHAT?!" yelled Rin.

            "Quiet Rin!" whispered Onaka. "Let's get to class. Come on the bells going to ring soon." Whispered Rin while partly dragging Rin across the field. 

-During class-

            "Um Rin….my mom wanted to know how um, you were doing." Said Trunks, kind of flustered. 

            "Fine. Thanks?" replied Rin with a puzzled expression on her face. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why his mom wanted to know. 

            "Um, Trunks, Goten. Could we talk to you guys after school about something?" asked Onaka trying to be secretive.

            "Uhhh. Okay." Replied Goten. "Where?"

            "Over where you guys landed this morning." Said Onaka with a small grin on her face. 

A look of terror crossed Trunks and Gotens faces. Both were trying to think of a way of explaining to the girls how they 'flew' to school.

            "You know?!" asked Trunks.

            "Yeah, we saw you this morning." Replied Rin.

-After School-

            "C'mon Rin, hurry!" yelled Onaka running down the hall.

            "What's the big hurry? It's only 3. School got out 10 minutes ago."

            "Yeah, but they could be waiting already." Replied Onaka thinking how fast they could go while flying. 

-10 minutes later-

            "Where are they?!" asked Onaka thoroughly pissed off that Trunks and Goten were late. 

            "Onaka just chill. They'll e here." A look of panic crossed over Rin's face. "Onaka I think you have more pressing things to worry about right now." She said pointing at a group of boys starting to head this way.

            "Get out of here Ben!" yelled Onaka. "What have we ever done to you?!" 

            "Oh, I don't know. WRECKED MY REPUTATION!"

            "What are you talking about?" asked Onaka not really knowing what he was going on about.

            "You broke up with me in front of the whole school. At the prom to make it worse! But don't worry. Now you'll pay!"

On the other side of the school Goten and Trunks were running to the field. 

            "Hey Goten, do you feel that? Somebody _not_ human is pissed!" 

            "Look Trunks! It's coming form Onaka and there's some coming from Rin. Onaka's ki seems different then Rin's. It's…. stronger I think. 

            "C'mon we have to help her!" screamed Trunks

            "Hang on Trunks. I think she can handle this problem herself. I mean just look at her moves! We'll get involved if those other guys start edging in."

            "Hey Ben, are you going to get beat up by a girl?!" Ben's friends yelled. 

            "Let's go guys. I don't want to hurt her." Ben remarked as he wiped blood from his lip and tried to stop the bloody nose and walked away.

            "Yeah, get out of here!" yelled Rin from behind Onaka.

            "It's okay Rin, they're gone, but look who's coming this way," said Onaka nodding over at Trunks and Goten.

            "Hey Onaka remind me not to get on your bad side," chided Goten.

            "Oh, you saw that?" asked Onaka with a huge anime sweatdrop going down the back of her head. 

             "It's no problem," said Trunks "So, tell us, what did you exactly see this morning?"

            "Um, not much just you two flying and landing here." Said Rin simply.

            "Let's not talk here, there's too many people. We can talk at my house." Trunks responded.

            "Isn't that kind of far?"

            "Here we'll make it fast," said Goten with a huge smile on his face.

Goten grabbed Onaka and started flying in the air. Trunks followed Goten's lead grabbed Rin and took off into the air.

            "Trunks, PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Rin.

            "Okay." 

Trunks dropped Rin a couple of feet, then flew down fast and caught her.         

            "Trunks, I think you should know something."

            "What?"  
            "I'm very afraid of height and not that you've just dropped me I think I'm going to barf." While she was saying this she started to turn extremely pale.

            "WHAT?!" yelled Trunks. "Hang on. We'll be at my house in three seconds. Please don't barf, I'm sorry.

While Trunks was having his problem with Rin Goten was starting to land.

            "That was such a rush! How'd you learn to fly?"

            "My dad taught me. It has to do with your ki. I bet you could do it. You have a pretty high ki."

            "How would you know?" asked Onaka skeptically. 

            "When you were beating up that guy today after school, you ki rose dramatically."

            "That's cool. I thought I was just pissed off. Hey, what's taking Trunks and Rin so long?" asked Onaka walking up to the house. 

            "They're already inside. They flew past us at extremely high speeds. There was something about Rin being sick and had to barf. I couldn't make it all out."

            "Oh, yea. I forgot Rin was afraid of height. C'mon lets catch up with them. I hope she's okay.

-Inside Capsule Corp-

            "I'm sorry for messing up your bathroom." Said Rin sheepishly. 

            "Hey it's no problem. That's the one my dad uses. My mom has some stuff that will probably heal your air sickness forever." Replied Trunks

            "That'd be great! That way if I have to go on a fast flight I won't have to be in the bathroom five minutes later."

            "C'mon I think she's in the lab. Oops. Hang on, Goten's here. Let me open the door for them."

Just as they were walking to the door the doorbell rang.

            "How'd you know it was them Trunks?" asked Rin astonished.

            "I could feel his ki lowering." Replied Trunks as Goten and Rin walked in. 

            "Hey, how you feeling Rin?" asked Onaka.

            "Trunks said I'll be fine once his mom gives me something that will heal my air sickness. We better hurry before I get sick again though."            

Once they're in the lab Onaka and Rin finally notice how huge the house actually is. Trunks found Bulma and told her the whole situation with Rin and Onaka.

            "Well Trunks, you should have been more careful. Landing so close to the school and everything. On your second day at that!" chided Bulma.

            "Sorry mom. We didn't think anybody would notice. We were in a field."

            "Um, excuse me," said Rin. "Do you by chance have something that will heal motion and sickness and fear of heights?"

            "Yeah, I do. I just gave some to our friends Yamcha and Tiene.

            "What?!" yelled Trunks and Goten in unison. "Tiene and Yamcha get motion sickness!" Trunks and Goten started laughing hysterically while tears ran out of their eyes.

            "Oh, yea I wasn't supposed to tell. Oh well, just don't tell anyone Trunks. That goes for you to Goten."

            "Sure," said Trunks trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

            "Um, not to bother you but where's the nearest bathroom? Asked Rin turning pale again.

            "Oh, yea. Here take these," instructed Bulma handing her a bottle of pills. "The instructions should be on the bottle."

All of a sudden there was a staticy noise coming from the intercom. 

            **"BULMA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE** **_NOW_!!" came a voice, of course belonging to Vegeta. Rin and Onaka looked at each other wondering who in on god's green earth would yell like that. **

            "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my husband. He has sort of a bad temper." Turning to the intercom Bulma answered coldly "I'll be right up DEAR!"

            "Anyway." Said Rin looking at everyone.

            "Hey I know! Could you teach us how to fly? Pleeeaaasssseeee!!!" begged Onaka.

            "I'm not sure. You might not have enough ki to fly." Said Trunks looking at Goten out of the corner of his eye.

            "But Goten said I had a pretty high ki," replied Onaka pouting.

            "Fine, fine. We'll try," replied Trunks defeated.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So, what'd you think? Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you like it. Please R/R. Thanks.


	5. Learning to Fly!

Well here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. This might be short (compared to the last one!) because I couldn't think of much. Well I hope you like it. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 5:Learning to Fly! 

-Outside Capsule Corp-

Onaka, Rin, Goten, and Trunks were outside trying to teach Onaka how to fly. Trunks got to be the first instructor. 

"Okay, we're going to fly about 40 ft. into the air. You just concentrate on how you felt when that kid was bothering you at school." Trunks instructed, slowly taking off into the air while holding Onaka. 

"Okay that doesn't sound to hard," replied Onaka remembering how much she hated Ben.

"YEAH! GO ONAKA!" cheered Rin from the ground.

Onaka was concentrating fully on how she felt when Trunks suddenly dropped her! All Onaka wanted to do was get to Trunks and strangle him! Suddenly she realized that she was getting closer to him. Once she realized this she started to wobble. 

            "Onaka pretend the ground isn't there!" offered Goten from the ground.

Suddenly Onaka felt loose and free "I'm doing it!" she shouted. Onaka was so proud of herself she started doing cartwheels and summersaults in the air. When she was done rejoicing she realized she didn't know how to get back down with out falling.          

            "All you have to do is think calmly and you should just land," instructed Trunks. "All you're doing is lowering your ki and your ki is what makes you fly. 

Onaka soon landed right next to Rin. Soon after Rin wanted to fly also. Goten decided he should try teaching her (since Trunks made it look so easy). While Rin was trying to learn Trunks pulled Onaka aside. 

            "Onaka, are you…human?" asked Trunks quietly.

            "As far as I know," she answered puzzled. "Why?"

            "Well your ki isn't human and the way you learned to fly was amazing. Have you been able to do something most humans can't? I mean it took me a couple of times to get flying down and I'm half saiyan." 

            "I can run fast. But that doesn't matter. I mean Rin's learning to fly and she's human." Replied Onaka becoming angry at Trunks for even thinking she was abnormal. 

            "Have you been watching her? You got it on your first try, Rin's still falling."

            "SO! I'm **_NOT _****_DIFFERENT_**! I have to go. C'mon Rin. 

          "What's wrong Onaka?" asked Rin stumbling after her trying to get feeling back in them.

            "NOTHING! I mean nothing, I just remembered that I had a lot of chores to do and I figured you wouldn't want to hang around here much longer." 

            "Onaka, we've been friends ever since we were in diapers. I know you're lying."         

            "Fine. You want to know what wrong?!" asked Onaka feeling all her rage build up. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Trunks thinks I'm an alien or something! He says I'm not human! What's with that? He doesn't even know me!"

            "Just ignore him Onaka. He probably doesn't know what he's talking about." Comforted Rin, feeling sorry for Onaka.

The rest of the walk was quiet until they got to the split where they walked in opposite directions to their houses. 

            "Bye Rin. I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah. Bye Onaka." Replied Rin walking towards her house and thinking about why she couldn't fly. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there you have it. So, what's Onaka? Find out in the next chapter. Please R/R. Thanks.


	6. What is Onaka?

Well just like I told you the chapters get longer the longer the story gets. I think this is almost twice the length of chapter 4 but I'm not sure. This chapter has almost all the information on Onaka. I hope you like it. By the way I don't own anything related to the "Matrix".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 6: What is Onaka?

Onaka was outside of her house wondering how she was going to ask her parents if she was an…alien. She looked at the house she had grown up in and had made friendships in. She lived in a mid-size house. It was big enough for 3 people and company if there ever was some. Onaka decided to just walk in and ask her mom.

            "Hey, mom. I'm home." Announced Onaka hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes.

            "I'm in the kitchen, dear. Did you go over to Rin's house?"

            "No. Rin and I went over to Capsule Corp." replied Onaka dully. 

            "That's nice dear." Replied her mom, not really paying attention. (She's kind of like Bulma's mom)

            "Mom…I need to ask you about something." Onaka stated, walking into the kitchen.

            "What is it?" she asked turning to Onaka.

            "I know I was adopted, but…but who were my real parents?"

            "Oh, honey. I didn't want to tell you like this, I mean without your father here and everything but I can't lie to you. You weren't adopted in an orphanage. We found you under a tree in a field. You had jus been born and somebody had cut up your back. We rushed you to the hospital and then we adopted you. You were the most beautiful baby ever. You do realize we love you like a real daughter."

Totally shocked Onaka ran to her room and locked herself in.

            "Onaka, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I thought it was time you new the truth." Pleaded her mother on the other side of there."

Trying to steady her voice Onaka replied "It's okay mom. I'll be fine. I need to make a phone."

            "Okay, no problem hon." Replied her mother worried, but still walking away. 

            "Hi, is Rin there?" asked Onaka into the phone.

            "Hang on I'll get her." Came the voice on the other side of the phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Rin. It's Onaka." She replied in a monotone voice.

            "What's wrong Onaka? Is everything okay?"

            "NO! My mom just told me that they found me!" cried Onaka into the phone.

Onaka told Rin everything her mom had said to her. While telling the story Rin tried to comfort her

            "Maybe Trunks was right. Maybe I'm not human." Said Onaka glumly. 

            "Who knows. It'd be cool if you were. I beat you could do a ton of neat stuff. Maybe Trunks could show you some stuff. If he doesn't then I'm sure his mom can help you."

            "But how am I going to be able to talk to him. I bet he doesn't ever want to see me again. I mean I yelled at him in front of his friend."

            "Who knows. Well I have to go Onaka. My parents need to use the phone. I'll talk to you later." 

            "Bye, Rin. I'll see you."

Over at Capsule Corp Trunks is getting  punished for letting Rin barf in Vegeta's 'personal' bathroom.

            "How could you let a girl come into **MY** bathroom and _BARF?!"_ screamed Vegeta.

            "Sorry Dad." Mumbled Trunks while looking at the floor.

            "Vegeta don't be so harsh on him. She got airsick and she ran to the quickest bathroom. It's not Trunks' fault that your bathroom is so close to the front door. You're the one with the bladder to small for your body!" defended Bulma.

            "Shut up servant women," grumbled Vegeta quietly. 

            "I heard that!" yelled Bulma walking away.

            "Um, may I go to Goten's house?" asked Trunks

            "Sure honey. Be home in time for dinner though."

When Trunks got to Goten's house he found him sparring with Goku. 

            "Hey Goten," yelled Trunks. "You almost done?"

            "Yeah," said Goten while Goku in the ribs.

            "That's enough for today," panted Goku while rubbing his ribs.

            "What's up Trunks?" panted Goten while trying to dry off his sweat.

            "I need to talk to you about what happened this afternoon."

            "Ooooohhhh," said Goten with a smile on his face.

            "Not like THAT!" yelled Trunks

            "Whatever, I came here to tell you that I don't think Onaka's human." 

            "Is that why she left so fast? You need to be more cool with the women," replied Goten. (Like he knows what he's talking about!)

            " I just wanted to help her," said Trunks sadly.

            "Think of it this way Trunks. You're 16 years old, you just found out there are aliens and one says that you might be one. Your world is shattered. Everything that everybody tells you is a lie. How would you feel?"

            "I guess your right Goten. At least you got some smarts from your mom!" chided Trunks.

            "What?"

            "Do you even remember what you just said Goten?"

            "No," replied Goten sheepishly.

            "Oh, my gosh," said Trunks exasperated. "Apparently the wheels turning but the hamsters dead."

            "What?"

            "Never mind. Do you think she'll ever talk to me again? What if she is an alien and she hates me and runs away!"

            "Trunks, I know that they say think outside of the box, but I think you're so far from the box you're seeing a circle!"

            "Maybe you're right Goten. Maybe I'm just over exaggerating." 

            "I have to go. You're welcome to dinner if you want. Mom's making my favorite meal!"

            "No, it's okay. I'll see you at school." Replied Trunks thinking about Goten's favorite meal (anything fish).

            "Okay. See ya Trunks!"

-Next day at school during first hour-

            "Hi Onaka!" said Trunks taking his seat. 

            "Hey." She replied dully, still kind of sad about what her mom had told her.

            "So, Rin…Did we have any homework in here yesterday?" asked Trunks cautiously. Not knowing what kind of mood she was in.

            "Yeah we did. We had to answer the questions on Chapter5, page 386."

            "Oh, crap! I totally forgot."

            "Hey it's not problem Trunks I have it." Replied Goten.

            "Goten, not to be rude but I don't trust the way you do your homework. Onaka, do you have it?"        

            "Yes!" she replied shortly.

            "Um…may I see it?" 

            "No." 

            "Please," asked Trunks pouting.

            "I said NO! WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

            "Onaka could you _please_ keep it down?!" Asked the teacher glaring at her.    

            "Sorry." Replied Onaka meekly. "Look it Trunks you got me in trouble!" whispered Onaka while hitting him. Trunks didn't even flinch he just started laughing silently.

            "It's not funny!" Onaka said sternly while rubbing her hand. 

            "Sorry." Replied Trunks trying to keep a straight face. Onaka started laughing at the face Trunks had made. It was like he was holding his breath so he wouldn't laugh.

            "So, what are you guys doing after school?" asked Trunks to Onaka and Rin.

            "Nothing, I don't think." Replied Onaka looking at Rin.

            "I'll have to call my parents to see if I can do anything." Rin added.

            "Okay. We'll meet you by the shed, by the flagpole." Said Trunks looking to see if that was all right.

            "Okay. Well see you there." Replied Onaka smiling.

-After school by the flagpole-

            "So Rin can you come?" asked Onaka once everyone had arrived.

            "No, my mom said that I needed to do all my chore's if I want to go out anymore." 

            "That's to bad," replied Trunks.

            "Yeah," echoed Goten truly sad.

            "I have to go guys if I want to make the bus. See ya guys tomorrow. Have fun Onaka." Said Rin winking.

            "See ya Rin." Replied Onaka blushing profusely.

            "C'mon guys lets go. Trunks, we'll head to the place we landed." Ordered Goten.

            "Hey, I'll race you!" yelled Onaka running.

            "Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" yelled Trunks and Goten. 

            "Aren't you guys supposed to be able to run fast if you can fly?" yelled Onaka over her shoulder while laughing.

            "C'mon Goten. Let's show her what Saiyans can do!" yelled Trunks as the came parallel to her.

            "Wow! You guys are fast but I can outdistance anybody." Yelled Onaka, adding a burst of speed.

            "How can you run so fast?" asked Goten from her left.

            "I don't know it comes naturally," replied Onaka slowly coming to a stop as they entered a clearing. "I've…never…raced like that before." Onaka said panting. 

            "Yeah, that was pretty good." Replied Goten not even out of breath.

            "C'mon let's go." Said Trunks hovering as Goten hovered up to him.

"C'mon Onaka just remember how you felt when you were flying last time. Soon you'll be able to do it without even thinking about it. We have to remember _not_ to fly!"

            "That'd be great! I wish I could be like that!" exclaimed Onaka trying to take up time in case she couldn't fly anymore."

            "All it takes is practice. Just be somewhere, where nobody can see you." Said Goten.

            "C'mon guys we have to hurry before my dad gets out of the training room." Onaka soon found herself in the air. She found it was easier every time you did it.

-Capsule Corp.-

            "Hey mom! I brought Goten and Onaka home!" said Trunks as he walked through the back door.

            "Real funny Trunks! You make us sound like we're lost pets or something!" said Goten.

            "Whatever." Answered Trunks interrupted by his mom.

            "I'm in the kitchen getting your dad some water. He wants you to go spar with him. Be careful though, he's still mad about yesterday and the whole bathroom thing." 

            "Thanks for the warning mom. Come on guys. You can watch. I have to go upstairs and change into my weighted clothes. I'll be down soon, Goten show Onaka where the training room is." Ordered Trunks.

When Onaka saw the training room she was amazed. There were three rooms. Each had a glass wall on one side so somebody walking by wouldn't get hurt. In one room, Vegeta was sparring against a hologram at 100 times gravity. In the rooms there were metal benches and a big screen. By the front door there was a console where somebody could control each room. 

            "This is amazing!" said Onaka taken back by all the equipment and finally by the way Vegeta was fighting. " How is he able to jump so high? He almost looks like that guy off of the matrix, he's moving so fast. Although the guy on the matrix was taller and his hair wasn't three feet in the air and receding!" laughed Onaka. 

A look of panic crossed Goten's face. Not knowing how much Vegeta could hear.   "Shhh! Whatever you do **_DON'T_** let him hear you say that! He'll kill you. Literally!" whispered Goten franticly while his eyes searched for any microphones that could be picking up what they were saying. 

            "Okkaaayy." Onaka replied with a look of confusion on her face. 

All of a sudden Trunks walked in with his black colored weighted training clothes.

            "Hey guys. So what do you think Onaka? How do you like my house?

            "It's…it's huge! How do you not get lost?" asked Onaka flabbergasted. 

            "Oh, you get used to it. It's not really that big. The rooms are smaller than the wings." 

Suddenly there was a staticy noise and a very large voice came through the intercom "BOY! STOP TALKING AND START TRAINING!" yelled Vegeta from the console inside the room.

            "Got to go guys. You can come in and watch us spar. Goten if my dad starts shooting ki blasts put up a ki shield to protect you guys."

            "Sure," replied Goten. "C'mon Onaka we'll sit on the bench inside the room. "

Onaka watched Trunks as he started doing back flips and other warming up exercises.

            "Okay, let's get stated boy!" Growled Vegeta. Both Vegeta and Trunks flew into the air. Vegeta flew at Trunks at incredible speeds. He tried to hit him in the face but Trunks blocked him easily. Trunks elbowed Vegeta in the ribs and hit him in the back with two closed fists. Vegeta fell a few feet and caught himself before he hit the floor. This went on for about 20 minutes

            "That's enough of a warm-up boy. Now we'll use ki blasts. You can power-up." 

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan2. Trunks saw this and realized his dad wanted a serious fight so he also powered up to SS2 (don't worry his long since perfected it!)

            "Goten what's happening? I can feel them. They're getting stronger and what happened to there hair?!" 

            "My dad and Trunks' dad come from a lost race. The race is called Saiyans. Vegeta, Trunks' dad was the prince of the Saiyans. The planet was destroyed by this incredibly strong alien named Freeza. My dad was sent to Earth to destroy it but forgot about when he landed. Vegeta was with Freeza at the time so they were the only two to survive the huge ki blast. Vegeta left Freeza and came to Earth to live. Freeza landed on Planet Namek years later and tried to destroy that planet but my dad stoped him. He was the first Saiyan in a few thousand years to go Super Saiyan, which is the state Trunks and Goten are in now. It's called Super Saiyan2 because there's electricity and it's stronger than Super Saiyan1 anyway my dad didn't kill him however so a few years later Freeza came to Earth with his father and his minions but Trunks came from the future and destroyed him. Now, what was your other question? Oh, yea what you're feeling is their ki, it happens when they go Super Saiyan or when anybody gets angry. 

            "Can you become Super Saiyan Goten?" asked Onaka.

            "Yeah I can. So can my brother. I'm not a pure Saiyan like Vegeta or my dad though. I'm a hybrid you could say. We found out that hybrid's ten to turn Super Saiyan at a younger age.

             "Can everybody feel their ki or just certain people? Why do I feel it?" asked a very confused Onaka. 

            "Well…not everybody can feel ki's just people who are different. I'm not sure why you feel it. You could be an…alie…no…I'm not sure why. Responded Goten awkwardly. 

            "How are they able to shoot light from their hands?"

            "Those are ki blasts. Some have names such as the kamehameha. That's an exceptionally large ki blast. I can do that and so can my dad."

            "Do you learn them or are you just born with them?"

            "You tend to learn them. There's others of us that are able to do ki blasts and they're not aliens or anything." 

            "That's so cool. Oh my gosh, GOTEN!" screamed Onaka as a ki blast was deflected by Vegeta and was headed towards them. 

            "I'm all over it," and he put up a ki shield and the ki blast disappeared. "

            "How…how'd you do that?" asked Onaka in awe. 

            "It's just another thing you learn," said Goten showing off.

            "That's so sweet! Do you think I could learn to do that?! I'd really like to." Said Onaka smiling sweetly. 

            "Um, sure." Said Goten in a daze. It was almost as if Onaka was hypnotizing him with her beauty. 

            "Cool!" replied Onaka turning back to watch the fight.

            "Huh?" said Goten shaking his head trying to remember what he had just said and hoping it wasn't anything to bad. 

All of a sudden a buzzer went off in the room marking the end of the fight. 

            "Boy, go fetch me a towel and water." Ordered Vegeta.

            "So, what'd you think? Asked Trunks heading towards the bench to pick up the towels and water. 

            "That was so sweet! I can't wait to learn how to do that!"

            "What?! You want to learn?" asked Trunks taken back by her wanting to learn how to spar. 

            "Yea. Why not?" asked Onaka confused.

            "Well…I…I don't know. Whatever." Said Trunks just shaking his head.

            "Boy! Give me a towel and stop TALKING!" yelled Vegeta.        

            "Here dad!" yelled Trunks as he threw a towel and a bottle of water at Vegeta. "We're going to the living room."

            "C'mon guys. I'm going to take a shower and change clothes. Goten, if you guys are hungry go to the kitchen and get some food. We have plenty." 

-A couple of minutes later-

            "Hey Trunks! I know you just trained with you dad but do you want to train with me? I can't at home because my mom gets mad that I want to fight instead of studying. "

            "Yeah, I guess. Com on lets do it in the backyard. Onaka you want to watch?"

            "Sure." Replied Onaka smiling.

All of them went outside. Trunks took off his jean jacket and walked to the middle of the yard where Goten was waiting. Onaka was sitting in a lawn chair she found about 30ft. from them.

            "Hey Trunks do you want to do just hand to hand?" asked Goten.

            "Nay. We'll use ki blasts," said Trunks thinking about impressing Onaka again.          

As they were warming up Onaka was thinking about how much fun it'd be if she could do that.

            "C'mon, Goten lets start!" yelled Trunks.

            "Okay. Bring it on!" 

As they started fighting they threw ki blasts at one another. After a few hits Goten decided to do the kamehameha. Trunks got in possession to defend himself. Goten let off a nice kamehameha and Trunks barely deflected it. Trunks wasn't paying attention to where it was going until he heard Onaka scream and an explosion. Trunks turned around and saw Onaka on the ground with burn wounds all over her. He flew over as fast as he could and put her head in his lap. 

            "Onaka! Are you okay? ONAKA!" yelled Trunks. He put his finger on the side of her neck and felt a faint pulse. "We need to get to the lab and in the rejuvenation tank. C'mon Goten!"

Trunks and Goten rushed Onaka to the Science Wing as fast as they could without hurting her more.

            "MOM! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Trunks desperately as he placed Onaka on at table and starting the tank.

            "What happened here? Asked Bulma surprised.

            "Goten and I were outside training and he sent a ki blast at me and I deflected it and it hit her. Is she going to be okay?" asked Trunks worriedly while Goten was just standing back in shock. 

            "She doesn't look to bad for being hit with a ki blast. C'mon help me connect the electrodes to her and get her in the tank."  

Goten moved and held up Onaka while Bulma started punching in the appropriate time and how much liquid would go into the tank.

            "Will she be okay mom?' asked Trunks hovering around her.

            "Get out of here! She'll be fine. We just have to wait for about 45 minutes when the buzzer goes off. C'mon we'll come back later." Said Bulma herding them out like cattle. 

-40 minutes later-      

            "C'mon let's check on her," said Goten jumping up and heading to the Science lab.

            "Yeah, c'mon mom! She should be almost done." Said Trunks walking with Goten to the Science Wing.

            "Fine, fine. Why are you guys so interested anyway? She still has a couple of more minutes." Said Bulma shaking her head sadly as she watched them fall over themselves trying to head to the Science Wing door faster. 

            To past the remaining time Trunks and Goten played cards while Bulma worked on a project on how to get Vegeta to make dinner. (Like that'll ever happen.) A couple of minutes later the timer went off. Trunks, Goten, and Bulma raced over to the tank. They waited until the water went out a little drain at the bottom of the tank. All of a sudden Trunks noticed feathers floating in the water. That's when he saw…………..

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Yelled Trunks in surprise. 

            "They look like…. wings!" said Bulma. "Goten, help her out and lay her face down on the table. Trunks, go get some of your old clean clothes, she'll need them when she wakes up. HURRY! Yelled Bulma rushing around the lab getting syringes and bottles. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yeah, I know it was really long but it was good huh? It explains the title at least. Please R/R. Thanks. 


	7. Evening at Capsule Corp

Well here it is, Chapter7. Lots of people have been asking for this but I was kind of putting it off because it's so long. Well I hope you like it. Oh, yea by the way I don't own any part of the Emperor's New Groove. (You'll see what I'm talking about later).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 7: Evening at Capsule Corp!

To get a blood sample Bulma got a syringe out and was about to inject it when Onaka suddenly woke-up. 

            'What….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Yelled Onaka looking at Bulma with horror in her eyes. 

            "I just wanted a blood sample," Bulma answered innocently.

            "Next time ask! You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Onaka clutching her chest, feeling her heart beat race.

While this was going on Trunks and Goten were walking around the Science Wing when they heard the echo of Onaka's scream.

            "What was that?!" asked Goten surprised.

            "C'mon Goten. Maybe something went wrong. We have to hurry!" yelled Trunks over his shoulder as he ran towards the part of the lab where Bulma and Onaka were.

            "What's going on?!" asked Trunks looking at Bulma "We heard somebody screaming." 

            "Nothing really. Onaka just woke up," said Bulma flatly. Turning to Onaka. "Now may I _please have some blood?"_

            "Yeah, I…I guess." Replied Onaka on the edge. " What do you want my blood anyways?" Remembering what Trunks had said about her she quickly added. "I am human."

            "Um…Onaka. Come here," said Goten bringing her over to the full length mirror." Look at your back," Goten started turning her until she saw the wings.

            "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" yelled Onaka in a shrill voice. "Get them off!" She said vainly trying to grab them and rip them off. 

            "We can't! You grew them while you were in the rejuvenation tank." Said Bulma.

            "What do you mean I _GREW_ them!" exclaimed Onaka. "I'm human, I know I am." Said Onaka on the verge of tears. 

            "It's okay dear," said Bulma going over to Onaka and holder her hand to comfort her." Could you guys please leave." Asked Bulma looking sternly at them so they wouldn't argue.

            "Yeah, sure." Said Trunks and Goten slowly heading towards the exit.

            "Now tell me. What's wrong with not being human?" asked Bulma grabbing her wrist and injecting the needle.

            "Ow! Everybody's going to make fun of me. How am I going to hide these?" asked Onaka flexing her wings.

            "Is your mother or father like this?"

            "No. They found me and adopted me." Replied Onaka looking at the floor. Not wanting to look into Bulma's intense eyes.

            "Maybe they can home school you or get you a tutor for the end of the year." 

Onaka let out a small barked laugh. "Yeah, that'd be great. They'd go nuts trying to teach me. Plus they don't have enough money to hire a tutor."

            "I could make you some clothes or something that won't make it as noticeable or you could wear baggy clothes. I know! I could make you a device that'll keep your wings strapped to your back so they won't be noticed at all!" Bulma was suddenly wandering the lab picking up stray parts and other equipment.

            "You….you'd do that for me?" asked Onaka with tears in her eyes.

            "Yeah, no problem. I do this kind of thing all the time. Why don't you go get some clothes from Trunks. Ask him If you can cut holes in them that way your wings won't be so cramped."

            "Thank you for everything!" said Onaka with a huge smile on her face. Just as she was leaving she realized she didn't know how to get out. "Um…how do you get out of here?"

            "Oh, that's right you don't know your way. Um, take a left out of here go straight past 4 isles, make a right and you'll see the door."

            "Thanks?" replied Onaka trying to remember the complicating directions.

While Onaka was trying to find her way out Trunks and Goten were sitting right outside the door.     

            "I can't take it anymore!" said Goten frustrated and heading towards the door. 

            "No! We have to wait." Said Trunks grabbing Goten by the shoulder firmly enough so he'd have to work his way to get free.

            "Fine. I'll wait five more minutes, but then I'm going in and I don't care if I have to fight you Trunks." 

Just as they were about to sit down again Onaka came through the door.

            "Hey, guys. Um, Trunks could I borrow some of your clothes?"

            "Yeah, sure. Um…how are you feeling?" asked Trunks cautiously, just in case she broke down.

            "Fine, I guess. I don' know how I'm supposed to feel right now though so I have nothing to compare it to."

Goten looked at his watch and realized how late it was getting. "Well, we're glad you're okay, but guys I have to go. My dad wants me to train with him while my mom is in town getting some food. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Goten heading to the door.

            "Bye Goten," said Trunks after him. "C'mon Onaka, I'll get some of my old training clothes."

            "Thanks. Um, would you mind if…if…Icutholesintheshirtformywings?" Asked Onaka hurriedly, kind of embarrassed.

            "What?" asked Trunks confused.

            "Um, if…if you wouldn't mine. Can I…can I please cut holes in the shirt for my wings?" asked Onaka again looking at the floor.

            "Yeah. Sure I guess." Said Trunks shaking his head while heading to his room. Man girls are weird he thought. "C'mon."

            "Wow! Your room is HUGE!" said Onaka trying to take it all in at once. It was the size of a small apartment. (That's not counting the bathroom and walk-in closet).

            "It's okay, I guess." Replied Trunks kind of embarrassed. He then walked to his dresser where there was the same colored, same style of training clothes. "Here Onaka. These are my oldest you can wear these." Trunks then threw them at her and Onaka jumped up and grabbed them out of the air.

            "Do you mind if I use your bathroom to change?"

            "No, problem. I'll go get some scissors to cut holes for your wings. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

            "Okay." Onaka said stepping into the bathroom. She put on the shirt Trunks gave her. It was a little baggy on her but it wasn't too bad. She also found out it was rather difficult putting on a bra with her new wings. She'd have to talk to Bulma about that. She then put on the pants and realized that they were the right length but the hips had been stretched out. Onaka found some safety pins on the counter and tried to fix the pants so they wouldn't fall when she was walking. (Talk about embarrassing!) When she was done she headed towards the kitchen.

            "Those don't look to bad," said Trunks walking a circle around her to check how it all fit. (right). 

            "Yeah, the elastic was kind of stretched out at the hips but I fixed it." Said Onaka showing him her handiwork. 

            "Come here." Said Trunks pulling out a stool. "Sit here and I'll cut some holes in the back."

            "Please be careful. These are new and I don't want to be trimmed." Onaka replied flexing her wings under the shirt.

            "I'll try my best." He cut two holes straight down the back of the shirt. He stopped at the small of her back. He reached into her shirt to take out the wings when a young girl came running in. She was wearing the worst outfit ever. It was nothing more than a few strands of fabric and she had light blue hair rather than lavender. It was no other than………BRA!

            "Ohhh. I'm going to tell mom what you're doing! Yelled Bra jumping up and down with excitement that she'd be able to get her older brother in trouble.

            "Go ahead Bra. Mom told me to," said Trunk smugly.

            "Yeah, right!" she replied laughing evilly while running towards the science lab.

            "Who was that?" asked Onaka.

            "My little sister. She's evil." Said Trunks under his breath. "Here you go. Maybe you convince her that you're an angel or something." Said Trunks taking out both wings.

            "**TRUNKS!**" yelled Bra stomping into the kitchen.

            "What?" asked Trunks innocently.

            "You make me so! * Snort *." (If you've ever seen Emperor's New Groove you'll understand where I got the snort from.)   

            "Bra, I know you're bullheaded but you don't need to act like one!" said Trunks laughing at her.

            "You're so STUPID!" yelled Bra stomping out of the room.

            "I'm so glad I don't have any siblings." Said Onaka laughing.

            "Yeah, they can be a pain. Hey are you hungry?"

            "Yeah kind of. What time is it anyways?"

            "Almost 6. Why don't you stay for dinner. We probably have enough food."

            "Really? That'd be nice. I'd have to call my parents though plus are you sure your parents won't mind?"

            "Here, I'll ask." Trunks walked over to the intercom and asked.

            "No, problem hon. I'll just make a little bit more. Dinner will be on at about 7:00-7:30. Oh, Onaka?" said Bulma from the other end

            "Yes?"

            "I'm almost done with your wing things. I'll bring them up when I start making dinner."

            "Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." Said Onaka happily.

            "It's no problem, like I said before. Well I got to go if I want to finish these before dinner." There was some staticy noise then the intercom went silent.

            "Here's the phone," said Trunks, handing her a cordless phone.

            "Boy, you really want me to stay." Onaka dialed her number and waited for her mom to pick up. She asked her mom about dinner.

            "Sure, honey. Be home before midnight though.."

            "Okay mom. I'll see you. Love ya. Bye. "

            "C'mon we'll hang out in my room, maybe you could help me on my homework in our first hour class." Said Trunks trotting off happily.

            "Sure no problem."

As they headed towards Trunks' room Bra came out of her room.

            "What is she doin………what are those?!"

            "What do they look like meatball head? They're wings, duh." Said Trunks like they were nothing new. 

            "That's so cool. They almost look real," said Bra circling Onaka.

            "They are real," said Onaka opening them fully. Her wing span was about 7ft. so it took up the whole hallway. 

            "That's so cool!"

            "We have to go do some work, Bra. Now SCRAM!" yelled Trunks Bra pulled down her right eyelid and stuck out her tongue. She then ran to bedroom, expecting some reaction out of Trunks.

            "Back at you BRAT!" yelled Trunks down the hallway. "C'mon Onaka. You know you do look like an angle with your wings fully out." It was now Trunks' turn to blush.

            "Thanks." Said Onaka smiling sweetly.

As they got to his room Trunks pulled out two chairs. He then pushed a button and his dresser went backwards and was replaced with a desk.

            "That's so sweet!" said Onaka entranced with the desk. 

            "Yeah. My grandfather made it for me. I'll be the first to admit I use it about three times a year."

Onaka was wandering the around Trunks' room when she noticed a picture on his nightstand was a picture of all these people. 

            "Hey Trunks, who are these people? Are they all aliens?"

            "No." replied Trunks. "I remember that picture. It was taken a few years ago when we all went to the beach. The short one with the watermelon is Krillin, next to him is Goten. You probably recognize Chi-chi and Goku.  The one with the scar and the freaky cat is Yamacha and the big green one in the back is Piccolo.

            "Why doesn't Piccolo remove the turban and shoulder pads. I mean he's getting all sweaty."

            "Piccolo only removes his cape and turban when he's fighting." Replied Trunks remembering all the fun they had at the beach.

            "That's a really nice picture of you Trunks."

            "Thanks. C'mon. I really need to get this homework done." Said Trunks turning back to the desk. 

            "I don't get you. I think you're the only kid who does their homework on Friday!  I guess if you really want to work on it we can."

Onaka flipped a near by chair around and sat in it.

            "Okay, lets get started. We had to read chapter 6 and answer the questions at the end."

            "Uh! I hate reading!" said Trunks spinning around in his chair.

            "Really? I love reading. I don't like reading this kind of stuff though. It's sooo boring. Hey Trunks, I've already read this, I'll just tell you what it's about and then all we have to do is answer the questions."

            "Works for me." Trunks replied taking out a pen and paper. 

Fifteen minutes later Trunks found himself telling Onaka about the other DBZ characters and everything about himself. It came so effortlessly to him that he didn't realize what he was saying.  It was almost like Onaka was making him tell her everything against his will, but he wanted to tell her. Just as Trunks was coming to this conclusion Bulma yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready. Down in the dinning room later on however…

            "Wow! This looks delicious Mrs. Briefs." Said Onaka politely.

            "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Replied Bulma sharply.

            "Sorry," replied Onaka meekly.

            "Hey mom can you pass the rice?" 

As dinner started Onaka used her best table manners. She wiped her mouth after every bite and made sure that her elbows weren't on the table. She looked across the able at Trunks, just to see him shoveling food into his mouth like vacuum cleaner. Onaka looked down the table and realized that everybody _but_ Bulma was shoveling down food. Onaka made eye contact with Bulma and Bulma just shook her head sadly. After dinner Bulma showed Onaka her new gadget. She called it the Platinum Wings. It was cloth on the outside but in side it there was all sorts of gadgets. Onaka was supposed to wear it so it looked like a sling.

            "Here. We'll bandage up your arm so it looks like it's sprained. People won't suspect a thing." Said Bulma.

            "Thank you so much." Said Onaka on the verge of tears.

            "It was no problem. I had it just sitting around. All I had to do was make a few adjustments and it worked. Come here and I'll make sure it's not to tight or anything. First spread your wings full length."

Vegeta and everyone else had just been watching but Vegeta decided to figure out what the hell Bulma was talking about. "What's all this talk about wings women? She's just a mere human." He sneered.

            "Onaka, please show my _husband_ your wing span." Asked Bulma ticked off, that Vegeta was trying to make her the fool when she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Onaka looked around the room and saw Bulma fuming while Vegeta was sneering. Everyone else was just watching. "Okay."

            "Okay I'm just going to measure your wing span." Said Bulma. After she made sure it fit well. "It looks good. Don't forget to snap the clips or your wings will stick out past your body," reminded Bulma. 

            "Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." Replied Onaka. Vegeta being mad that he was the fool turned and left. "I guess I better go home."

            "I'll see you Monday, Trunks." Onaka said over her shoulder holding her wing hiders. 

            "Trunks go ask her if she wants to come with us to the beach this weekend. GO!" Bulma whispered in Trunks' ear.

            "But, mom! She probably doesn't want to," he whispered back franticly.

            "GO!" she ordered.

            "Fine. I'm going, I'm going. Onaka wait up!" yelled Trunks running after her.

            "What?" asked Onaka outside ready to take off. 

            "Um…what…"

            "What?!" asked Onaka exasperated.

            "Would you like to go to the beach with my family and Goten's this weekend. " asked Trunks hurriedly.

            "I'll ask my mom, but I think I'm fee. Can I have your number so I can call you?"

            "Sure. I'll write it on your hand." Said Trunks pulling a pen from his pocket.

            "I really have to go Trunks. Plus I want to see what these babies can do," said Onaka flexing her wings.

            "Even though it's dark remember to land a ways from people."

            "Don't worry I won't forget. Thank your mom again for me for the wing hider things. She's a genius!" said Onaka taking off in the air and opening her wings to catch a gust of wind. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I know it took me forever but it was good right. It might take me a while to write the next chapter. Please R/R. Thanks. 


	8. Meeting Onaka's parents

Well here's chapter 8. I got a few slashers or whatever you want to call them not to long ago so I just want to say something to them. If you don't like my story then don't read it! I don't need to get that kind of crap! I erased what they wrote soon after I got it because it made me kind of depressed. Well to the people who do like my story, ENJOY!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting of Onaka's parents.  
  
"Mom, I'm home. I'm going to upstairs." Yelled Onaka as she walked into her house.  
  
"Onaka we need to talk to you when you're done." Replied her mother from the living room.  
  
Hearing her mom's tone of voice Onaka new something was going to go down but she had to change out of Trunks' clothes before her parents saw her. Trying to act cool she just went upstairs.  
  
-five minutes later-  
  
"What'd you want?" asked Onaka coming into the living room with her Pajamas on.  
  
"Honey...you know when I told you we found you?" asked her mother tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Onaka totally confused.  
  
"Well...we found this. You were lying on it." Said Onaka's mom showing her a beautiful quilt made out feather and other unknown objects. "We also found these." Showing Onaka a pair of wings about a foot long.  
  
"Mom...dad...I have something...something to show you also." She replied choking on her words.  
  
Onaka turned around and slowly lifted up the back of her shirt to show her parents her new wings.  
  
"Honey, how long have you had those?" asked her mom with tears running down her face.  
  
"Um. The people at Capsule Corp..."  
  
"THEY DID THIS TO YOU?!" yelled Onaka's dad.  
  
"No, no! It's not like that! They helped me. They're not human either. I got hurt and they stuck me in this tank and I grew wings when I was healing. But...but Mrs.Briefs made this contraption that'll hide my wings so I can still go to school with out having people know!"  
  
"Are...are they like you?" asked Onaka's mother while letting tears flow freely from her eyes.  
  
"No, not exactly. They're a different kind of alien," replied Onaka crying also.  
  
"Maybe...maybe you should...should be with others like you." Onaka's mom said looking at the floor while being comforted by her husband.  
  
"I don't want to go thought," cried Onaka in shock of what her mother had just told her.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed honey," suggested Onaka's father while trying to comfort his wife.  
  
"Fine," replied Onaka defeated, "I need to use the phone though."  
  
"No. It's kind of late your needs to use it." Replied her mother pulling herself back together.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream." Onaka said to herself while getting her bathrobe on.  
  
Onaka went downstairs to get some breakfast and talk to her parents. All she found was a note on the table from her parents saying they wouldn't be home until late so she could do whatever she wanted to do for the day.  
  
"Well I guess I'm free to go to the beach," mumbled Onaka to herself. "I'll call Trunks after I take a shower."  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
Onaka found herself dialing Trunks' number. She was suddenly really nervous.  
  
"Hello? Is Trunks there?"  
  
"May I ask who's calling?" asked a young voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Onaka."  
  
"TRUUUNNKS!! Onaka's on the phone!" yelled Bra  
  
There was some static and somebody saying girlfriend over and over. All of a sudden there was loud thud and everything went silent.  
  
"Hello?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Hi, Trunks. It's Onaka. Um, if you're still offering I found out I could go to the beach. What time are you guys leaving?"  
  
"About 9:00 A.M. I'll come over to your house and we'll fly too the beach. Do you mind if Goten comes also?"  
  
"No, I don't mind. I'll probably be waiting outside. Oh, yea I live on the East Side of town at Clinton and 72^nd.  
  
"Okay, see you in about an hour."  
  
-45 minutes later-  
  
Onaka was still packing for the beach and cutting holes in her shirts for her new wings when there was a knock on the door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door hurriedly.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm almost done packing," looking at her watch "You're early."  
  
"Sorry. It took us less time then normal." Replied Trunks looking around the house.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm almost done," replied Onaka running back upstairs. "Guys! Is there a place where I can change at the beach?"  
  
"Yeah there should be," replied Goten. About a minute later Onaka bounded back down the stairs with this small duffel bag. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a white T-shirt. She also had a light green coat on to put over her wings so she could hide her wings if she had to.  
  
"Hang on. I just remembered I have to leave a note for my parents. I'll be right back." Said Onaka over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks. You think she could invite her friend Rin?" asked Goten kind of embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know. ASK!" urged Trunks, pushing him towards the kitchen.  
  
"Um, Onaka do you think...think Rin is free?" asked Goten turning all red and looking at the floor.  
  
"Probably. Why do you want me to ask her to come?" asked Onaka staring at him.  
  
"That'd be cool...I mean that way you have someone to hang out with you know."  
  
"Right. Okay I'll call her, but one of you guys is caring her!"  
  
"I'll carry her!" offered Trunks with this goofy grin on his face.  
  
Onaka then dialed Rin's number and on the third ring Rin picked up.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing today?" asked Onaka.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the beach with Trunks' and Gotens' family and myself?"  
  
"Hang on. I have to go ask my mom." While Rin went to ask, there was a mumbling of voices then Rin came back on. "Hey Onaka? I can go!"  
  
"Okay. Just bring swimsuit and towel in a bag and whatever else you need. Hurry though. We'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Hang on. Did you say we?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yeah, hurry though. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Okay. I'll be outside."  
  
"Meet us at the park by you that nobody goes to anymore. The one that's all over grown. I have something to show you."  
  
"Okay. See you soon Onaka. Bye."  
  
"Bye Rin." Onaka then hung-up the phone. "C'mon guys Rin lives about a mile from here.  
  
"Why are we leaving now then?" asked Goten with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
"I already told you! She lives a couple miles away!" Replied Onaka exasperated.  
  
"But it only take a few seconds to fly a few miles."  
  
"Oh...I...I didn't know." Mumbled Onaka blushing "Well we could fly around for a while then." Rebounded Onaka.  
  
"Sure. I'd like to see you use your wings to fly." Said Trunks.  
  
"Okay. I guess." Onaka replied nervously. "Where'd you guys land anyways?"  
  
"In the woods," answered Goten.  
  
"Well lets go." Said Onaka grabbing her stuff and putting on her coat and heading out the door.  
  
-In the woods-  
  
"C'mon Onaka," yelled Goten and Trunks hovering about three feet in the air.  
  
"I'm coming." Said Onaka getting pissed off that they wouldn't leave her alone while she was preparing to take off. She had done everything else she could think of including taking forever to put away her coat. Onaka finally realized she couldn't hold it off any longer and with no warning took off into the air. Onaka waited for Trunks and Goten to follow and looked down on the forest for them suddenly a voice came from right next her.  
  
"What are we looking at?" asked Trunks right next to her.  
  
"How'd you? Never mind. C'mon." instructed Onaka flying off and just using her wings to mover her in the right direction. Every once in a while she'd land on some nice thermals and she'd just sail around with out having to do anything. After a couple of minutes of this she banked left and landed in an old playground.  
  
"She should be here anytime," said Onaka putting on her wing hiders and coat, so if anybody came they wouldn't know she was an alien. All of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes. Trunks and Goten got into there fighting stances and their ki rose dramatically as there adrenaline started to rush. Finally after a while Rin emerged out of the bushes. She was covered in scratches and she had leaves stuck in her hair.  
  
Seeing Rin Onaka rushed over to her "Rin, are you okay?" asked Onaka while plucking leaves out of her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So what'd you want to show me?"  
  
"Close your eyes," instructed Onaka.  
  
"Okay..." replied Rin totally confused.  
  
Onaka turned around and took off her wing hiders and coat.  
  
"Okay, turn around," Onaka opened her wings as much as she could to make them look even more impressive.  
  
Rin took one look and fainted. Onaka ran over to her.  
  
"Rin wake up!" yelled Onaka shaking her body.  
  
"Here let me try," said Goten. "You know they say a kiss wakes up a princess."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and Onaka watched wide-eyed. Goten leaned over Rin with his lips puckered when Rin's eyes suddenly flew open.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!" demanded Rin, jumping about three feet away from him.  
  
"I was trying to help," replied Goten turning bright red.  
  
"Yeah, well next time spared me you kiss of life!" screeched Rin.  
  
"It's okay Rin," said Onaka, trying to calm down her hysterical fiend.  
  
"NO! It's not! You have wings and I'm bleeding from all these freakin' scratches that I got from crawling through the bushes!" complained Rin.  
  
"So, do you want to come or not?" asked Onaka.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. How are going to get there?" she asked looking around for a car or any other mode of transportation.  
  
"Fly of course!" said Goten like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But...but I can't fly...well."  
  
"We got it all figured out Rin. Trunks will carry you." Replied Onaka simply.  
  
"WHAT! Last time I flew with him he dropped me ten feet!"  
  
"I promise I won't this time. Scouts honor," said Trunks trying to keep his face straight.  
  
"You better not." Grumbled Rin.  
  
-25 minutes later-  
  
"Is this the place?" asked Onaka taken back by it's beauty.  
  
"Yep." Replied Trunks. "Hey look everyone's all ready here." Pointing at a crowd of people near the ocean.  
  
"Mom, we're here." Yelled Trunk landing and heading toward Bulma. Not wanting to be left behind Onaka and Rin jogged after him.  
  
"Hi, everyone! I believe you guys know Onaka and Rin," introduced Goten.  
  
"Hey Onaka, Rin," said Goku from the front of the group. "Nice wings Onaka. So this is what Bulma was talking about." Pulling out Onaka wings full length.  
  
"Stop! That hurts!" yelped Onaka pulling away from him.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Replied Goku putting his hand behind his head and turning all red.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's have some fun." Yelled Trunks as He pulled off his shirt and started running into the water.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Pretty good, huh? Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. Well I hope you liked it. Please R/R. Thanks. 


	9. A day at the beach!

Well I have the day off so I decided to write the next chapter. Sorry I took so long, but with school and everything. Well I hope you like this.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Chapter9: A day at the beach  
  
"Um, Bulma where's the changing room?" asked Onaka looking around.  
  
"Over there by the trees," replied Bulma pointing at a small shack.  
  
"Thanks. C'mon Rin."  
  
As Onaka and Rin headed to the shack to change Oolong ran ahead and turned into a welcome mat in front of the door.  
  
"Looks like it's just one room," announced Rin. "You can go first. I'll wait here. I'll just stand here on this.....really squishy mat." Rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Stop, please I beg of you." Begged Oolong.  
  
"What?" asked Rin looking around  
  
"Get off of me please," whispered Oolong trying to catch a breath.  
  
"What the HELL?!" yelled Rin jumping off of the mat. "Onaka get out here!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Onaka coming out of the shack wearing her bathing suit and had her towel around her waist.  
  
"The mat! It's alive! It was talking!" whispered Rin franticly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Onaka looking at Rin like she was nuts.  
  
"It was talking! It asked me to get off of it! Watch I'll show you!" Rin started jumping up and down on the mat. Seeing that it wasn't going to talk she picked it up and slammed it against a tree. Oolong wen unconscious and he turned back into his original shape.  
  
"What the?! It's the pig that old guy had! RUN RIN!" yelled Onaka running towards everybody.  
  
Vegeta saw Onaka and Rin running towards them.  
  
"Boy! What the hell is wrong with those girls?!" asked Vegeta irritated that they had brought a couple of weakling humans.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Trunks watching them run towards them like a demon was after them.  
  
"TRUNKS, GOTEN! HELP!" yelled Onaka and Rin.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Trunks as they ran up to him.  
  
"At the changing room there was this mat and it started talking. I picked it up and it turned into a pig!" answered Rin breathlessly.  
  
"It was the pig that old man had!" added Onaka yelling.  
  
"Okay, calm down Onaka. I'm only standing a foot away from you. You're going to make me deaf!" exclaimed Trunks rubbing his sensitive Saiyan ears.  
  
"What going on Trunks?" asked Goten running up to them.  
  
"Something happened at the shack and we're going to go investigate. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
When Goten and Trunks got to the shack they saw Oolong lying on the sand underneath the tree Rin had pounded him into.  
  
"Hey look Trunks, it's Oolong!" said Goten running up to the unconscious pig.  
  
"You...you guys know him?" asked Rin standing about five feet away.  
  
"Yeah. Usually he hangs out with Master Roshi though." Answered Trunks.  
  
"Could you please get rid of him," asked Rin trying to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Here, we'll give him to Goku and Goku can instant transmission him to Master Roshi's house. Okay? That way none of us has to miss any of the fun." Suggested Trunks  
  
"Okay, I'm going to finish changing while you guys do whatever with...Oolong right?" asked Onaka.  
  
"Yeah," answered Trunks caring Oolong away.  
  
Onaka and Rin finished changing without anymore incident, while Trunks asked Goku to teleport Oolong away.  
  
"But guys I don't want to," whined Goku. " I want to stay here and relax!"  
  
"It'll only toke a few seconds. Please dad," begged Goten.  
  
"Fin. Buy you owe me BIG!" replied Goku. He then picked up Oolong and put on his `serious' face and faded out. About a minute later, he reappeared.  
  
"Okay everything's taken care of and it's a good thing to because look who's heading this way," nodded Goku towards Onaka and Rin who were wearing swimsuits that accentuated the good parts of their body's and hid everything...that wasn't so good.  
  
"Hey Onaka, hey Rin wanna play frisbee?" asked Goten picking up a frisbee.  
  
"Sure," replied Rin not knowing actually how strong Goten was.  
  
Goten tossed the frisbee towards Rin. Rin saw it coming at her at super fast speeds. She moved over and it went about five inches into the tree next to her. Rin just looked at the frisbee dumbfounded and with out saying a word she walked over to where it was and pulled it out of the tree. Everybody was suddenly watching her.  
  
"Okay, next time TOSS IT!" exclaimed Rin, tossing the frisbee to Goten who wasn't paying attention so it hit him in the chest and bounced off. Goten suddenly realized what happened and picked it up off the ground.  
  
"How'd...how'd you?" asked Goten looking at the tree and then to the frisbee.  
  
Not even bothering to answer Rin stated "So, are we going to play or not?"  
  
"Um, I guess," replied Goten a bit flustered. Everybody soon went back to doing what they had been doing. Onaka put her towel on the beach so she could sit down without burning her butt.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, when's Gohan and company coming?" asked Trunks  
  
"They had to stop for some stuff. They should be here any min...well speak of the devil."  
  
The sound of a helocopter could be heard. Suddenly it came into view and it started to land.  
  
"What the?!" yelled Onaka as sand was being blown around.  
  
All of a sudden the door to the helicopter flew open and a small girl jumped out followed by a man dressed in swim clothes but still had that intellectual look about him. A young woman then followed him.  
  
"Hi bro! Hey Videl, hey Pan." Yelled Goten heading towards Gohan.  
  
Rin walked over to Onaka totally confused.  
  
"Onaka. Who are these people?"  
  
"The guy with glasses is Goten's brother, Gohan I think. The little girl I think is his niece and the older one is his sister-in-law.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Rin.  
  
"Well Trunks had a picture of them in his room and he told me," replied Onaka normally.  
  
"What?! When were you in his room?!"  
  
"Yesterday, right after I grew my wings."  
  
"Cool. I wish I could've gone. You always have all the fun," replied Rin with a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You didn't miss much really. C'mon Rin let's check out what everybody's doing." Rin and Onaka walked towards everybody Goten noticed them, so he took it upon himself to introduce them.  
  
"Rin, Onaka. This is my older brother Gohan, his wife Videl, and their little monster Pan." The little girl kicked him in the back of his knee. "Oww!"  
  
"Remind me not to get on her bad side," whispered Rin to Onaka.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Pan. Onaka and Rin turned bright red.  
  
"Come on guys, we're at the beach aren't we? Let's have some fun." Said Gohan picking up a huge amount of stuff as if it was as light as a feather.  
  
"C'mon Rin, let's go for a swim," suggested Onaka.  
  
"Okay," replied Rin taking off her towel from around her waist and running towards the water in her bikini.  
  
"Hey that sound like fun," added Goku also running towards the water with Trunks and Goten following in his wake. Fifteen minutes later Onaka and Rin came in so they could get a tan. While they were lying down Trunks and Goten were coming up with a plan to get Rin and Onaka. At the beach though Rin and Onaka weren't paying any attention.  
  
"So, Onaka what do you think of Trunks?" asked Rin with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, he's okay. I kind of like Goten. Trunks just seems more of the big brother type." Replied Onaka blushing. (Sorry people who wanted Onaka and Trunks.)  
  
"Really! That's good because I...I kind of like Trunks! He's so...so HOT!" said Rin with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, he's okay, but Goten's so funny. Hey, where are those guys?" asked Onaka looking around.  
  
"Who knows. What's that noise?" asked Rin sitting up. "ONAKA!"  
  
"WHAT!" asked Onaka irritated.  
  
"Big...wave," replied Rin in shock.  
  
All of a sudden a huge wave of water rushed over them. Onaka knew that Goten and Trunks were some how part of the big wave. Just to be clever she let the water carry her into the ocean. As the wave resided Trunks and Goten saw Rin lying in a pool of water face up.  
  
"Rin, are you okay!" asked Trunks rushing over to her.  
  
"About as okay as a person can be after they get hit with a 30 FOOT WAVE!" Rin snapped at them.  
  
"Hey, where's Onaka?" asked Goten looking around then to Rin.  
  
"What are you asking me for! In case you don't remember I was UNDER the wave!"  
  
"C'mon Goten, let's fly over the water and look for her," suggested Trunks taking off.  
  
All this time, Onaka was under water holding her breath. She saw two shadows flying over her head. Knowing this was her opportunity she flew out of the water. Trunks and Goten turned around and saw Onaka. They were both in awe at her beauty. The water glistened off her wings and body, she truly looked like an angel. All of a sudden a strange force took over her. She pushed her hands out and Trunks and Goten were sent flying backwards against there will into a tree.  
  
"What the?!" asked Goten in total shock of what just happened. Goten then turned into a Super Saiyan, but he still couldn't move.  
  
All of a sudden Goten and Trunks fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"ONAKA!" yelled Rin, running into the water as she saw her friend fall into the water.  
  
By this time everybody had gathered around Goten and Trunks. Well...everybody except Vegeta who could've cared less what happened.  
  
"Hey, where's Rin?" asked Bulma looking around.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't sense Onaka's ki at all!" said Goten becoming increasingly worried.  
  
"I sense somebody's ki...but it it's not Onaka's," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I can to! It's coming from the ocean." Said Trunks jumping up.  
  
"C'mon! We have to help them.'  
  
Goten went West, Trunks went North, and Gohan went west. While Trunks was flying he sensed the ki jump dramatically. He looked down and to his surprise he saw Rin holding Onaka above water while trying to bring them both to shore.  
  
"Here let me help." Said Trunks. He picked up both Onaka and Rin and flew towards the shore. This was a bit of a problem because Onakas' wings were all over the place and Rin was freaking out because she thought Onaka was dead. When they finally got to shore they noticed Bulma setting up a whole bunch of equipment.  
  
"Put her on top of the blanket," instructed Bulma. Bulma connected a whole bunch of wires to Onaka's forehead and chest.  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Rin hovering over Onaka.  
  
"It's to soon to tell," replied Bulma.  
  
-45 minutes later-  
  
"Well, it seems that all she did was use up all her ki and so she passed out." Said Bulma simply.  
  
The whole time Bulma was caring for Onaka Rin was hovering around her.  
  
"Rin, you don't have to worry. She should be fine in a few hours. I'm going to finish tanning. You want to join me?"  
  
"No," mumbled Rin.  
  
Once Bulma left, Rin knelt over Onaka. She shut her eyes and put her hands over Onaka heart. A think ray of light came out of Rins' palms and disappeared into Onaka's body. Rin seemed to be in a trance so she didn't notice when Trunks rushed up to her.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Noth...nothing," replied Rin snapping out of her trance. Just then Onaka started to stir.  
  
"Hey! What the?!" asked Trunks. "Mom said she'd be out for a few hours!"  
  
"Why don't you go get Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, okay," mumbled Trunks while running towards Bulma. "MOM, MOM! Onaka's awake!"  
  
"She can't be I just checked her not five minutes ago."  
  
"Well she started moving while I was over there," replied Trunks.  
  
When Bulma got over to where Onaka was she saw Onaka sitting up talking to Rin as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Onaka! Lie down!" instructed Bulma. Bulma started doing some tests. Well all my tests say she's fine, but...buy that's impossible!"  
  
"Excuse me," said Onaka shyly, not quite sure what was going on. "May I go now?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Technically there's nothing wrong with you." Replied Bulma while pushing buttons on her equipment trying to figure what happened.  
  
"C'mon Rin. Let's go lie down on our towels."  
  
"Okay," replied Rin with a small smile on her face.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
So, what'd you think? The wave was pretty funny wasn't it? Well I did get some help on this part and others from my friend lainchan. She has a story on here also. You can check it out. It's under my fav. Authors/stories. Well please R/R. Thanks. 


	10. Barbecue Problems

Hey peeps. Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I have this whole story written out by hand but the chapters are really long and they kind of make me fell like not typing. Well I hope you enjoy this. Oh yea, I guess I haven't said this lately but I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. All I own is Onaka, Rin, and…well that's about it. Well enjoy. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 10: Barbecue Problems 

            "C'mon Rin, let's go get dressed," said Onaka noticing the sun going down.  Looking up at the sky. As they were heading towards the changing shack.

            "Hey Rin, Onaka!" yelled Trunks running towards them.

            "What's going on?" asked Rin turning around.

            "Um, yeah, my mom wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to our barbecue," asked Trunks looking at the ground.

            "Um…I don't know," said Rin. "I'd have to ask my mom."

            "I'm sure I can come, actually I'm positive!" replied Onaka remembering her parent's conversation the night before.

            "Okay, my mom has a cell phone so I'm sure she won't mind if you use it," replied Trunks cheerfully. "I'll go ask her right now!"

            "Okay see ya" replied Rin watching Trunks walk away.

            "Man, Rin! If you looked at him any harder your eyes would fall out of your head!" chided Onaka.

-At the Barbecue-

            "Goten, um. Not to be rude or anything, but what is your dad doing?" asked Onaka watching Goku run around the barbecue trying to put out the fire with a squirt gun.

            "Burning food," replied Goten normally. All of a sudden Vegeta walked over.

            "Get out of the way Kakarot!" growled Vegeta.

            "Okay," replied Goku relieved. "Here you might need this," added Goku handing over the squirt gun.           

            "I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I don't need your stupid squirt gun." 

Soon the flames were leaping four feet into the air.

            "Goddamit, this is STUPID!" yelled Vegeta. Getting mad he powered up and blew up the barbecue.

Leaning over to Trunks, Onaka whispered to him "Remind me _not_ to get on his bad side!" Trunks could only nod.

            "VEGETA!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" screamed Bulma. "That was brand new!" 

            "Don't yell at me woman! That fuckin' machine was out of control!" yelled Vegeta back.

            "And let me guess. Nobody thought of turning down the gas!" screeched Bulma looking around. Nobody looked at her.

            "Well it's a good thing I brought a spare," She released a dinocap where the old barbecue was. Soon everybody was eating.

            "Well, um, that was interesting," said Onaka to Rin. Still not used to the behaviors of the Briefs family.

            "Yeah" replied Rin taking a big bite of her chicken." Um, Onaka, when you ate with them last, did they eat like that?" looking around the table at Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. 

            "Yep." Replied Onaka stacking her plate with more food. "You better eat as much as you can or they'll eat everything."

            "Don't worry girls. There should be enough for all of us, um, I hope." Said Bulma, watching the Saiyans stacking bowls on top of bowls in a rapid pace.

            "I think I'm going to be sick," said Rin looking at Trunks whose cheeks were about three times to large.

            "I bet you're re-thinking about liking him, huh?" chided Onaka, elbowing Rin in the ribs.

            "Shhhh! He might have heard you!" replied Rin turning bright red and watching him for any sign of him hearing them.

As dinner ended everybody sat back and talked, well, everybody except Vegeta who was just sitting glaring at everybody.

Rin noticed Vegeta and leaned over to Trunks and whispered "Trunks, what's wrong with your dad." 

            "Nothing. You'll only see him smile when he's fighting," replied Trunks.

            "Oh," said Rin confused. She couldn't figure out why anybody would be happy fighting. (She really doesn't know Saiyans does she?)

            "So, Onaka. How did your parents take to you and your wings," asked Bulma re-directing the conversation.          

            "Well, um, they took it okay I guess," answered Onaka looking at the table. "Um, Rin. Aren't your parents waiting for you at home?" asked Onaka trying to get away.

            "No," replied Rin staring at Trunks.

            "I could have _SWORN_ they were," she said through gritted teeth.

            "Huh? What? Okay," said Rin getting up from the table. As they were walking away Rin thought of something. "Um, Onaka how am I going to get home? I mean you can fly and the most I can do is hover." 

            Trunks stood up. "Ummm…. I could take you," he said turning red. 

            "Really? That'd be great!" replied Rin drooling.

            "Hey mom! I'm going to bring Rin home okay?" asked Trunks.

            "Yeah, hang on though, I need to talk to Onaka. Alone."

            "Okay," he replied sitting back down and munching on snacks on the table.

            "C'mon Onaka, let's walk and talk," suggested Bulma walking towards the beach.

            "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

            "Well, I have trouble believing your parents took the news so well. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but I figured you might want to talk to somebody who'd understand. I mean after all, I'm married to an alien and I have a two kids who are half human."

            "Well, you guessed right. My parents didn't take it well. Actually they freaked out. They pretty much kicked me out of the house. They're only letting me stay there because nobody would take in a …a freak." Choked Onaka, feeling herself breaking down. Realizing for the first time how she belonged to no one and she didn't really have any place to go. Suddenly she totally broke down and started sobbing.

            "It's okay, you're not a freak. I mean look at your friend Rin, she doesn't think that you're a freak and she knows you!" consoled Bulma. "You know, if your parents do kick you out of the house, you're welcome to stay with us. It's not like we don't have plenty of room."

            "That's really nice of you. Thanks." Replied Onaka wiping away her tears. "We should probably head back."

            "Okay," Bulma said heading back to the barbecue

            "You ready to go guys?" asked Onaka trying to act normal.

            "Sure," replied Trunks and Rin unison.

            "Mom, I'm going to head home after I drop off Rin, okay?"

            "Sure, honey. We'll be leaving here too, after we get all packed up."

-On the way to Rin's-

Rin was in Trunks' arms flying towards her house and Onaka was on their left flying parallel. Onaka looked over at them pair and had to stop herself from laughing. Rin of course was drooling all over the place looking at Trunks.

            "Hey Rin, um, do you know what happens when drool falls from this altitude?" Asked Trunks.

            "What?! I'm not drooling," trying to wipe away the drool.

            "Sure you are Rin, I can see it from here," added Onaka laughing.

            "Shut-up Onaka!" Rin snapped, glaring at her.

            "Yeah, you were and you probably hit every bald guy on the way here," chided Onaka.

Rin started getting angry now and her ki skyrocketed.

            "Um, Rin we were just joking. You know we were laughing with you not at you." Pleaded Trunks not wanting to find Rin could do when she was angry.

            "It only works when I'm laughing," replied Rin coldly.         

            "Hey look Rin, isn't that your house?" Trunks asked trying to change the subject."

            "Yeah. Land in the old park," replied Rin. Trunks landed and Onaka landed right behind him. 

            "I've got to go," said Rin coldly turning around to walk away. 

            "Hey Rin, wait up. You know Onaka and I were just joking. I'm really sorry. Don't be mad." Pleaded Trunks feeling really bad.

            "Okay," replied Rin staring into Trunks' deep blue eyes. "But I've got to go," Rin said collecting herself.

            "Well, okay. Bye" replied Trunks totally confused.

            "See ya Rin. Trunks, I need to talk to you," said Onaka.

            "Okay, what about?"

            "Well you know after the barbecue I talked to your mom for a little while. Well my parents aren't very happy about me being an alien and they're kind of kicking me out of the house," she said laughing weakly. "Anyways, your mom said I could crash with you guys for a while and I…I just wanted to tell you so that if I showed up you wouldn't be to surprised."

            "Okay, That'd be cool if you stayed with us. Just try not to get my dad pissed. He can get kind of…violent."

            "Well I hope it doesn't come to that but you never know. We should probably get going though. It's getting kind of late."

            "Okay" replied Trunks flying into the air

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So what'd you guys think of it? I hope you like. Please no flamers/slashers. I try my best. Well please R+R. Thanks so much. I promise to update more often. Thanks.


	11. Onaka's New Home

Hey, here's my next chapter. I got all of 1 review from my last chapter so I'm hoping for a couple more. I know it took me a long time to write another chapter a while ago but I'm back and ready to type. Please review. Thanks. Well I hope you like this chapter. Oh yea, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I also don't own Motel 6. (You'll see later on.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 11: Onaka's new home!

            "Well I'm home. I'll see you Monday at school Trunks."

            "Okay. See you Onaka." He replied taking off towards Capsule Corp.

            "Boy, I hope mom and dad are asleep, they're gonna freak if they found out I was out this late" thought Onaka out loud while trying to put on her wing hiders.

As she walked in the house she noticed suitcases by the door. "Hmmm, they must be going somewhere" she thought making her way to her room. When she opened up her door she was astonished. All her stuff was gone. The room was totally empty except for her bed and dresser. On her was a note it read:

Dear Onaka,

 We know how awful this must be for you. 

It's awful for us too. We wanted to help so we packed up all your stuff. They're right next to the door. We'll be back on Monday. There's some money in the envelope to help you get by. We'll miss you. 

Love, 

Mom and Dad

Onaka was astonished. She read it over and over. Finally she just broke down and cried. Soon she felt really tired and fell asleep. The next morning Onaka awoke thinking it was an awful dream and when she opened her eyes everything would be back to normal. Well of course it wasn't. The room was still empty and nobody was home.

            "Man, my life sucks!" yelled Onaka to nobody going to the bathroom to wash up. By eight o'clock she found herself in front of the television when the phone rang.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Onaka, it's me Trunks, um did we have any homework?""

            "No," she replied shortly.

            "What's wrong? You don't sound to good." 

            "Well it's happened. My parents left me a note and now I'm officially kicked out of the house."

            "So, when do you want me to come over?"

            "What? What are you talking about?"

            "Well, you have no place to go. You're an alien and my mom suggested you stay with us. Unless you're looking forward to staying at Motel 6."

            "Well, no" replied Onaka meekly.

            "Well, okay then. Do you mind if I bring Goten over? I don't think I could bring all your stuff over in one trip by myself."

Totally taken back by his kindness she forgot what to say, suddenly she blurted out "Yeah, no problem,"  

            "Okay, see ya."

            "See ya," she said overjoyed with happiness.

            "No wonder Rin likes him," she thought day dreaming. Suddenly she stood up. "I must not like him, I must not like him. I'm not liking him. Nope, nope, nope," she repeated pacing around the living room rubbing her temples, as if she could push the words into her brain. "I can't like him! Rin'll kill me! I like him only as a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D, friend. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

            "Just a minute," she answered turning off the TV and putting stuff away. "Hey guys," opening the door.

            "Hey Onaka. Ready to go?" asked Goten

            "Yep. Here's the suitcases." Pointing them out to them.

            "I guess girls _don't_ pack light," whispered Goten to Trunks.

            "Okay, lets go," Onaka ordered picking up a heavy suitcase. Realizing how heavy it was she put back down and grabbed a smaller one. 

            "Okay" replied Goten and Trunks picking up the remaining suitcases.

-At Capsule Corp-

            "Mom, we're back!" yelled Trunks trying to get through the door with the huge ass suitcases.

            "Hey you guys, put those in the guest bedroom down the hall on the second floor."

            "Okay," replied Trunks grunting from the effort it took to get through the door. "You're lucky Onaka. That's the one right down the hall from me!"

            "What's she doing here?!" asked Bra jumping up from the couch. 

            "She's staying with us honey," replied Bulma.

            "WHAT?!" Does dad know about this?"

            "Yes. We already talked about it." Bulma replied coolly.

            "Well then I better tell him she arrived," said Bra walking away.

            "NO! I mean, I just baked some cookies and I thought you might like some. " 

            "Really? Okay. Are they the kind I like?" she asked suspiciously.

            "Yep, and they're all for you."

            "Yea!" yelled bra turning around and heading for the kitchen.

            "Well that was interesting," commented Onaka.

             "Yeah, okay lets get these to your room," replied Trunks heading towards the stairs. 

"Well here you are. Nice, huh?" asked Trunks putting her suitcases next to her bed.

"This room is…is HUGE!" gasped Onaka.

"Yeah, um, here's your dresser, your bathroom, closet, etc." said Trunks embarrassed by her reaction.

"I get my own bathroom?! SWEET!"  Onaka exclaimed running around looking at everything.

"Well, we'll let you settle in,' said Goten slowly backing out of the room with Trunks following closely behind. "Man, she was going crazy in there!"

"Yeah! I think she was a little _to_ happy," added Trunks.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I wonder how many cookies are left after your sister go to them." 

"I don't know. She's a cookie fiend. My mom always makes more though."

-20 minutes later-

            "Trunks? Goten? Anybody?" yelled Onaka walking around Capsule Corp. "Man, this sucks. I'm in my new house and I'm lost. Great, just great."

            "Hey Onaka. Are you settled in yet?" asked Bulma stepping out of a room.

            "Yeah. Um, I'm kind of lost. Where exactly am I?"

            "You're in the Company part of the house. This is where we build dinocaps. To head back to the regular part of the house, just turn around and take a right at the next hallway. Trunks and Goten are probably in the kitchen."

            "Okay. Thanks again."

            "No problem. I've got to go though. I'll see you at dinner." Replied Bulma

            "Okay" Onaka replied walking down the hall. Suddenly the inevitable happened. She ran smack into Vegeta and I do mean smack! 

            "Owww." Onaka said rubbing her face.

            "What the hell are doing here?" asked Vegeta glaring at her.

            "Well, um, you see, I was kicked out of my house and well…"

            "Hey Onaka! There's cookies in the….hi dad." Trunks said caught by surprise.

            "What is this girl doing here?" asked Vegeta.

            "You know, I don't know all the details. You night want to ask mom. C'mon Onaka."

            "But…okay." Replied Onaka walking past Vegeta. 

As they turned the corner.

            "That was way to close."

            "Why?"

            "My mom's the only one who can handle him." Explained Trunks.           

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. It's not like he's scared of her but I think he likes it here."

            "Hey Onaka, hey Trunks." Yelled Goten from the kitchen where he was stuffing cookies in his mouth.

            "Hey save some for the rest of us." Trunks said knocking Goten away from the cookies.

            "Hey those are really good," whined Goten pushing Trunks back.

            "Hey," yelled Trunks pushing Goten over. All of a sudden they were rolling on the floor hitting each other. Onaka just grabbed the cookies and started eating them.

            "These are pretty good!" Looking at Trunks and Goten beat each other. "Hmm, more for me! ^-^"

            "Hey, she's eating the cookies! Let's get her!" yelled Goten.

            "NO!" shrieked Onaka trying to run away.

            "Tickle, attack!" yelled Goten grabbing Onaka around the legs and knocking her over. "Get her Trunks!"

            "No" yelled Onaka laughing and kicking.

            "Had enough?" asked Trunks.

            "Yes, yes! Stop, please!"

            "You think she's had enough Goten?"

            "Yeah, I'd say so." Goten replied grabbing more cookies.

            "Hey, you guys! Those were my cookies! I'm going to tell mom!" screamed Bra running away crying.

            "Is…is she going to be okay?" asked Onaka.

            "She's never okay. She's a major drama queen," answered Trunks annoyed.

            "That's because your dad babies her," said Goten spitting cookies on him.

            "What?! I could never see your dad babying…anything!" Onaka laughed.

            "Yea, he does. Don't ask me why. I think he feels sorry for her." Interjected Trunks.

            "Why?"

            "Because she doesn't fight. I mean even Pan, Gohan's daughter can fight better than her." 

            "Yeah and Bra's half-Saiyan," Goten commented still stuffing in the cookies.

            "Oh, well." Said Trunks grabbing the last of the cookies from Goten.

            "Hey I was going to eat those!" he whined.

            "Not anymore," Trunks said evilly stuffing the rest in his mouth. "C'mon lets go see what's on TV."

-At Dinner-

            "What the hell is she doing here?" growled Vegeta. 

            "She's staying with us," chirped Bra grabbing some food.

            "WHAT?!" he roared..

            "Vegeta, _DEAR_! Please come into the kitchen with me.

            "No! There's nothing in the kitchen for me that I want." He pouted.

            "**JUST GET IN THERE**!" yelled Bulma feed up.

            "Fine!" he grumbled annoyed that he didn't get to eat his food.

All of a sudden there was screaming coming from the kitchen, but it all ended with a loud thunk. Onaka looked at Trunks and Bra who were still eating as if nothing had happened.

            "Okay dinner should be peaceful," commented Bulma sitting down and grabbing food. That's when Onaka realized how weird her new life was going to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, here's the end of chapter 11. Now I need reviews or I'm really going to feel that nobody likes it. Then I wouldn't update for a really long time. So there! =p


	12. Vegeta vs Onaka

Well here's chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy it. Well this chapter is dedicated to Sakura Briefs and Goku. Thanks you guys for reading my chapter and reviewing. Well as you all know I own no part of DBZ. Enjoy the story now and don't forget. R+R!!!!

Don't forget:

""=talking

= thinking. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 12: Vegeta vs. Onaka 

-At School-

            "Hey Onaka! Wait up!' yelled Rin down the hall as 50 million people were passing between her and Onaka.

Faintly hearing her name Onaka stood off to the side and looked around when she spotted Rin she edged back into the main flow "Hey Rin. What's up?"

            "I tried to call you yesterday but no one ever picked up. Where were you?"

            "I was at Capsule Corp." she answered with a small smile on her lips.

            "Whey were you at Capsule Corp?" asked Rin suspiciously. 

            "Well, my parents kicked me outta the house and Bulma said I could stay with them."

            "WHAT?! Since when were you on a first name basis with them?!" She asked totally freaking out.

            "Since, I've lived in with them." Onaka answered casually smiling. "I'm glad it's the last day of school. Hey you want to come over? You can drool over Trunks."

            "Man, it's not fair! How come my parents can't kick me out of the house," pouted Rin, convinced if she had been the one to be kicked out she would've been living at Capsule Corp.

            "I've got to go Rin. I'll see you." Onaka said breaking through her thoughts.

            "Yeah, see ya." Rin replied glumly.

-After School outside-

            "Hey did you get your yearbook Rin?" asked Onaka

            "No. I didn't preorder. How about you?"

            "Nah. Why should I get a yearbook full of people I don't know? It's stupid. So, can you come over?"

            "Yeah, my mom said I could. Oh, guess what. Guess what?!"

            "What?"

            "I taught myself how to fly," said Rin smugly.

            "Cool. Let's go to the woods and see."

            "Okay. C'mon, c'mon!"

            "Um…we should probably wait for Trunks and Goten."

            "Yeah, probably."  

            "You could hover here if you want." Replied Onaka trying to make her feel better.

All of a sudden Trunks and Goten burst through the doors running. As they passed by Onaka and Rin they grabbed them by the wrists.

            "What going on?" asked Rin running full tilt.

            "Well, Trunks kind of pulled a prank that some people didn't really like," answered Goten still running.

            "What'd he do?"

            "He, um, we'll tell you when we get into the woods."

            "Okay, we're here. So what happened?" asked Rin panting.

            "Trunks pulled a practical joke on one of the teachers."

            "What'd he do?" asked Onaka eager to know.

            "Well, I kind of heated up the toilet seat in the boys bathroom. I wasn't expecting a teacher to use it, but sure enough."

            "Which teacher was it?" asked Rin laughing.

            "Well…it was the English teacher. You know Mr.Anit."

            "He's all ready short tempered, he's going to break when he finds out it's you!" said Onaka laughing. 

            "Exactly why we were running," replied Trunks wiping away some sweat with the back of his hand. He'd gotten a total adrenaline rush from all the mischief. 

            "Do you think he'll call your parents?" asked Onaka becoming serious.

            "Nah. He probably doesn't want to seem stupid, trying to explain how the toilet seat burned him." He replied simply. 

            "Okay let's go." Said Rin eager to show everyone her new moves.

            "Okay." Everyone replied taking off.

-At Capsule Corp-

            "Rin, when did you lean to fly?" asked Goten.

            "Well, I've been practicing lately and I just got it down." said Rin happily.

            "That's good. Soon you'll be shooting ki blasts," he replied "Well, I've got to go talk to Trunks.

            "Okay." Rin was secretly thinking. Little does he know I already know how to shoot small ki blasts! Thinking this, an evil thought came I'll show just have to show him She then proceeded to shoot to ki blasts directly at his butt. Rins ki blasts were so small all they really did was sting him but he was still surprised.

            "What the?!" he yelled grabbing his butt. "RIN!" 

            "I didn't do anything. Somebody's shooting stuff."

Suddenly Trunks came into the room with a plate full of food.

            "It was you Trunks!" accused Goten still rubbing his butt.

            "What'd I do?"

            "You know what you did!" snapped Goten pouncing on him, forcing him to the ground. Soon there was a huge fight started. Hearing the noise Onaka came in bewildered.

            "What's going on Rin?"

            "Uh…I don't know," looking away sheepishly. 

            "You had something to do with didn't you! C'mon spill it. What happened?"

            "Well Goten got shot in the butt by some stray ki blasts." She replied with a small smile on her lips.

            "Yeah right! Stray ki blasts my butt! You had something more to do with this!" accused Onaka pointing down at the boys on the floor who were now proceeding to beat each other's heads in.  

            "Okay, I just wanted to show Goten that I could fire ki blasts."

            "So you fired them at his ASS!" exclaimed Onaka catching the guy's attention.        

            "See, it wasn't me!" said Trunks through a bloody nose.

            "Oh, yea I guess it wasn't. Here let me help you up." Replied Goten acting like nothing had happened. 

            "What do you mean let me help you up!" yelled Trunks. "You just beat me up for no reason, baka!"

             "Gomen, Trunks. Forgive me?" pleaded Goten.

            Trunks turned his body and hit Goten as hard as he could "Now I forgive you."

Goten fell onto the floor grabbing his face. "That wasn't cool Trunks."

Onaka was trying to suppress her laughter while Rin was staring at Trunks horrified. Whispering "Why'd you hit him?"

            "What do you mean why'd I hit him. He beat me up! C'mon!" cried Trunks in surprise of her reaction.   

            "He apologized. Why didn't you just accept it?!" yelled Rin. Onaka leaned over "Rin, he's a guy. That's the way they communicate."

            "Stupid men," Rin muttered walking away.            

By now Trunks and Goten were sitting at the table eating what Trunks had brought out of the kitchen. Little did they know Vegeta had been watching them the whole time. When he finally came out…

            "You boys fight like girls!" he sneered.

Onaka heard this and became very angry. "Are you saying that girls can't fight?!"

            "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying…girl!"

            "I've heard enough. You, me, training room. NOW!" screamed Onaka.            

"No, Onaka don't do it!" pleaded Trunks and Goten.

"I will not let him diss girls!  He will pay!" Rin was cheering in the background.   

"Well it looks like we better tell my mom to get the rejuvenation tank started," said Trunks sadly.

"I'll go with her," said Goten" That way if she collapses I can get her away from Vegeta before he can beat her into a pulp."

"You do that. I'll be there as soon as I can," Trunks said running to the lab.

"So, Goten, um do you really think Trunks' dad will beat up Onaka?" asked Rin weakly.           

"Seriously? Yeah, I do."

"Oh crap."

"We better hurry if we want to help Onaka," said Goten jogging down the hall.

-In the training room-

            "Are you ready weakling?" sneered Vegeta. 

            "Ready as I'll ever be," replied Onaka getting into her fighting stance.

            "This will be easy," laughed Vegeta. "I won't even go Super Saiyan." Rin and Goten came bursting through the door.

            "Be careful Onaka!" yelled Rin from the sidelines.

Suddenly without warning Vegeta came at Onaka at a blinding speed. Just as Vegeta was about to hit her, his fist stopped involuntarily.

            "What the fuck!" Yelled Vegeta. He looked at Onaka and found her in a trance state. Suddenly he found himself being pushed back against the far wall. Trying to stop himself he went Super Saiyan. Onaka began getting this glow around her. It started as a light blue and became more intense. A calming feel was sent around the room.

            "Nooo!" screamed Vegeta feeling his ki dropping. Soon he was back in his regular form. "What are you doing?" he whispered as he felt himself loosing consciousness.

Soon Vegeta was on the floor unconscious. At the same time Onaka fell to the floor from lack of energy.           

            "Onaka!" yelled Rin running over to her. "Speak to me!"

            "She's okay Rin," said Goten feeling for her pulse. "She's just unconscious," 

There was a loud noise and when they looked up they saw Trunks standing in the doorway wide eyed. "What happened? I felt something strange. Is Onaka all right?"

            "Yeah she'd fine Trunks," answered Goten getting up. "Help me carry your dad to the Hospital Wing. 

            "What happened to him?"

            "I don't know. Onaka was doing something and he collapsed and passed out.

            "Here, I'll take my dad. You take Onaka." 

            "Okay," replied Goten picking her up effortlessly and heading for the Hospital Wing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, how was it. You can be totally honest. I hope you liked it and I'd like more reviews this time then what I got last time. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks. Oh yea, there's a bio on Onaka and Rin so you know what they look like. You don't have to read it if you don't want. 


	13. Vegeta vs Onaka round 2!

For some reason I'm in a typing mood so I decided to type up Chapter 13. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. You kind of get to learn more about Onaka's powers. Finally, I just want to tell everyone I added a bio of Onaka and Rin so go check it out. If you click on my name you can see it. Well see ya and RR. Thanks -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 13: Onaka vs. Vegeta Round 2!

"Mom! Mom!" yelled Trunks through the intercom after putting Vegeta down on the operating table she used to make robots and what not.

"What's up Trunks?" she asked not two feet from him. Seeing Vegeta "What happened?!" then Onaka in Goten's arms.

"Onaka challenged dad and she knocked him out by doing…something" he replied densely.

"She challenged him?! Why didn't you stop her?" she barked

"Sorry, mom." Trunks said looking at the floor.

Bulma looked at her son and felt a pang of sympathy. "There was probably nothing you could've done. Your father is pretty bullheaded. Onaka seems the same way."

"Yeah she is!" piped up Rin from the back of the room. Everybody turned and looked at her "What?!"

Reaching up to a cupboard she pulled down a small brown bag "Well luckily I kept a few Senzu beans from the last fight. You guys know the routine. One each. It doesn't look like they have any exterior or interior injuries. They should be fine." Looking over them both. "Okay, you guys I have a lot to do so get out of here. I'll see you later."

"Thanks mom. You're the best." Said Trunks kissing her on the cheek and carrying Vegeta out.

-In the Living Room/ Great room (bigger than a normal living room)-

"Here Goten, put her on the couch and I'll put dad in the chair." Instructed Trunks tossing Vegeta into the chair like a rag doll.

"Here you go Onaka" Goten said sticking the Senzu bean in her mouth. She started chewing subconsciously. (like they always do, I never really got that)

Soon she awoke with a start. "Where am I? Who won the fight?" looking at Vegeta in the chair unconscious.

While Trunks was giving Vegeta the Senzu bean Goten told her what happened.

"Weird. All I remember is Vegeta was coming at me and I didn't want him to hit me. I wanted him to just stop and get away from me, then I woke up here." Onaka said looking off into the distance, recalling what she could from the fight. Suddenly Vegeta woke up. "What did you do to me girl?" snapped Vegeta

"I…I…don't know, you just collapsed." Onaka replied weakly.

"LIAR! A prince of Saiyans does _NOT_ faint!" yelled Vegeta looming over her.

Onaka was beginning to get angry " Well apparently you did Mr. Prince of all Saiyans," she mocked.

"You will pay for your insolence girl!" screamed Vegeta, but he couldn't move because Trunks was holding him back "Get off me RIGHT NOW!!!" Vegeta commanded struggling against Trunks' intense grip.

"Dad leave her alone, she doesn't understand what you're talking about. I'll tell her just please leave her alone." He begged thinking that Onaka couldn't take another onslaught.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he pulled "I'll teach her."

"Let him go Trunks," Onaka said quietly.

"You don't know what you're asking! If I let go of him I'll end up peeling you off the floor!"

Glaring at him "I said let him go," this time with warning in her voice.

"But Onaka!"

"Just do it!!" she screamed getting annoyed at his refusal.

"Fine," he retorted, releasing his father slowly, just in case she changed her mind. As soon as Vegeta was free he hit Onaka across the face sending her flying. She hit the fall wall and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"What wrong girl? Did I hurt you? Poor baby." Vegeta sneered walking over to her.

Shaking her head she got up "You're going to pay!". Suddenly she had a head wind. Her feathers bristled out and the strange light re-appeared. She thrust her arms out and flung him across to the other side of the wall at a frightening speed. He went Super Saiyan 3 and was able to stop himself. She put out her hands out as far as she could and he couldn't stop himself from being pushed into the wall. The impact made the whole house shudder and the wall crack. Suddenly the air began to get very thick, like on extremely humid days, until it was very difficult to breathe. The sound of Vegeta hitting the wall had brought Bulma running but all she saw was Onaka holding her hands out while Vegeta was pressed against the wall. Suddenly the rush of heat/power hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What are you doing Onaka?!" she screamed trying to make her stop. She successfully broke Onaka's trance long enough for Vegeta to slide to the ground.

Shaking her head she saw the aftermath of what she had done. "I…I'm sorry." She choked out with tears in her eyes. "I didn't hurt him," she added lamely.

"Don't cry, dear." Bulma said with a pang of guilt for making Onaka feel bad. "I'm sure he deserved it," chuckling to herself. "Trunks take your dad upstairs and put him on the bed. He's just stunned. He'll come to soon probably. Now you guys do something that won't end up with somebody getting hurt." Bulma chided and walked back to her lab.

"Onaka, are you okay?" asked Rin with a worried look on her face. She had never witnessed anything like that before.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." Onaka replied flopping onto the couch.

"So, Onaka care to explain what just happened?" asked Goten

"I don't know. I just got so angry. The next thing I knew I was pushing away from me. All I wanted to do was teach him to control that mouth of his. I hope I didn't hurt him," she added worriedly. Soon horrible thoughts started crossing her mind What if they kick me out?! Where will I go?! Suddenly Gotens voice broke through her thoughts.

"Don't worry Onaka. Vegeta's taken harder hits than that. Plus if he died we could just wish him back."

"What?!" asked Onaka and Rin at the same time.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about the dragonballs. We don't use the Earth's dragonballs to wish back people because he can't do it, but we can use the Namek ones. We just collect 7 dragonballs and a dragon comes out and grants you one wish. It's pretty much whatever you want. When your wish is done they disperse and you can't use them again for about a year."

"That's so cool! How come we've never heard of them before?" asked Rin suspiciously.

"We try to keep it a secret other wise everyone will be looking for them."

"Hmmm. That makes sense," Onaka remarked thinking. Just then Trunks came into the room.

"Hey, what ya guys talking about?"

"Just the dragonballs," replied Goten.

"Oh. So, what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know," replied Onaka while everybody else just shrugged.

"Hey Onaka, how about you show me our room," suggested Rin.

"Sure."

"We'll just chill here," said Trunks looking at Goten

"Okay. C'mon Rin."

-In Onaka's Room-

When they walked into the room Rin's eyes got as big as saucers. "Wow this room is huge compared to your old one," Rin exclaimed checking out Onaka's walk-in closet and full bathroom.

"Glad you like it," Onaka said flopping onto the bed still worn out from the last tift with Vegeta.

"So, how do you like staying here with Trunks?" asked Rin slyly edging up to the bed.

"It's okay I guess. I mean we hang out but that's about it."

"Have you seen him you know…"

"What?" asked Onaka cluelessly.

"Have you seen 'it'?" Asked Rin turning red from embarrassment.

Well this question caught her attention. "WHAT?! No, I haven't seen 'it' you sicko!"

"Well, do you know if he wears boxers or briefs? I mean you live in the same house."

"Oh, well he wears boxers." Replied Onaka relaxing.

"Really?! How do you know? Does he walk around in them or something?"

"No! I do the laundry sometimes and I've seen them in there. Unless those are his dad's! Ewwww! My eyes burn!" yelled Onaka covering her eyes as she had mental images of Vegeta in boxers. (Personally I don't think he'd look to bad!)

Suddenly the phone rang by Onaka's bed. They both looked at it.

"Well are you going to answer it?" asked Rin. "It's probably my parents." She added bitterly.

Just as Onaka was about to pick up the phone it stopped ringing. A voice soon came over the intercom belonging to Trunks.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom's on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

"Okay." She picked up the phone. "I got it Trunks."

There was a clicking as Trunks hung up the phone. Suddenly a thought came to Onaka. She wrote on a piece of paper and put it in front of Rin. The paper read, 'Ask your mom if you can spend the night.'

"Hey, mom since it's the last day of school can I spend the night at Onaka's? Mmhm, mmhm. Thanks mom! I love you to. Bye." She stood there with the phone in her hand.

"What?" asked Onaka barely able to hold in her excitement.

"She said yes!" screamed Rin, grabbing Onaka jumping up and down.

"Crap," Onaka cried crestfallen.

"What?" Rin asked confused at Onaka's mood swing.

"We didn't ask Mr. or Mrs.Briefs. What if they say no?"

Seeing how small the problem was Rin was relieved "Then I'll just go home." She replied. "Well let's go ask. Bulma's probably in her lab."

"Okay." Onaka said as they got up and went out into the hall and headed towards the lab. They passed through the Great Room where Trunks and Goten were still sitting.

"Trunks, have you seen your mom?" asked Onaka.

"Nope, she's probably still in her lab. Why?"

"I wanted to ask her if it was Rin spent the night."

"I'm sure she'll say it's fine. Here we'll use the intercom," he said getting up from the couch and walking to the intercom.

Pushing some buttons he got to his mom's personal com line. "Mom?"

"Yes Trunks." She answered bitterly. She was really annoyed for being interrupted again!

"Um, Onaka wants to talk to you." He said quickly trying to get off her bad side.

"Um, Bulma, I was just wondering if, um, Rin could spend the night. Please."

"Yeah, sure." She replied hastily. "Is that all?"

"Mom, since Rin gets to spend the night, can Goten?" asked Trunks before she could close the line.

"He'll have to ask Chi-chi, but it's fine with me. We've got more than enough room."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. Now could you guys do me a favor and leave me alone for a while. I really need to finish this project."

"Okay" they all answered at once.

Trunks turned to the group. "Okay, we'll head to Rin's house first then to we'll go to Goten's. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Sure, okay," everyone answered.

-At Rin's house-

"Hey mom! I'm here to pick up my things." Announced Rin heading towards her bedroom to grab her stuff.

-15 minutes later-

"See you mom." Yelled Rin heading out the door.

"I didn't see a car pull up." Said her mom from the kitchen.

"Um, we walked over. But we have to go. Love ya!" answered Rin pushing everyone out the door before her mom could ask any more questions.

"TRINITY LEE…" was all they heard as she shut the door behind them.

"Your whole name is Trinity?" asked Goten with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, but if you call me that again I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't," she replied glaring at him.

"Um…okay." Replied Goten sweating bullets. He couldn't believe how mad she got at him in such a short amount of time.

Trunks saw the forming of a huge fight and changed the subject. "Well we should head to Goten's house if we want to make it back to my house before dark."

-During the flight-

"Goten, how far off do you live?!" asked Onaka tired of flying and noticing it was getting colder.

"We're almost there," replied Goten

-10 minutes later-

"Onaka, is it just me or is it extremely cold here." Asked Rin through shattering teeth.

"I think it's because we're not used to flying," replied Onaka shivering, but she didn't want to show it because she wanted to show Goten and Trunks she was just as tough. Suddenly Trunks and Goten started to land. They had landed right next to this small house in the middle of nowhere. Onaka suddenly knew where they were. This is where she first met Trunks and Goten. It seemed like forever ago, but it had actually been a couple of weeks. They all trooped into the house but stopped when they heard Chi-chi chewing out Goku.

"Um. Mom I'm home. I brought Trunks, Rin, and Onaka over," Announced Goten hoping his mom would have enough respect to stop screaming while there were guests around.

"Oh, I was just discussing something with your father. Dinner will be ready soon."

Onaka looked at Rin and shook her head. Goten saw them out of the corner of his eye and turned to his mom "I was wondering if I could spend the night at Trunks' house."

Chi-chi looked like she was about to cry "But, I made your favorite. Fish and rice."

"Don't worry Chi-chi, I'll eat it," said Goku coming into the room.

Looking at Goku she shook her head and turned back to Goten "Fine. You can go."

-10 minutes later-

"Hey Trunks, do you think we'll be sparring?" asked Goten from his room.

"You never know. Bring your fighting gi just in case."

"Okay. Let's go. Bye mom, bye dad." Yelled Goten taking off towards Capsule Corp.

-At Capsule Corp-

"Here, Rin just put your stuff in my room," instructed Onaka.

"Okay."

Bulma's head popped out of the kitchen as they walked by. "Dinners almost ready."

"Okay," replied Rin and Onaka heading towards their room, but the boys had dropped their stuff and ran into the kitchen. Onaka and Rin could hear Bulma telling the two Saiyans to get out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, what'd you think? Good. Please RR. It might take me a while to update next time. I just got a new job so I don't know how long I'll be working. Well I hope you liked this. Could I please get a couple of more reviews this time then I did last time? Thanks.


	14. Spending the night!

Well it's spring break and I'm at it again. Here's chapter 14. Please RR. Thanks a lot. I'll probably put more chapters on as the week goes by. Oh yea and I don't own Bedazzled or DBZ. Well…enjoy!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 14: Spending the night

-At Dinner-

"Hey mom, where's dad?" asked Trunks between mouthfuls of food.

Bulma rolled her eyes "He said he wouldn't be caught dead fraternizing with the enemy."

Onaka looked up from her dinner "Is he talking about me?!"

"Yep. You beat him twice, so know he's sulking in the gravity room."

"I do not sulk, women!" snapped Vegeta coming into the dining room. He had heard her with his Saiyan hearing.

"I thought you don't 'fraternize with the enemy'?" she mocked.

Vegeta scowled "What makes you think I'm eating with her! This is my house and if I want to eat in _my_ dining room then I'll eat here and _SHE_ can leave."

Bulma turned red with anger "Excuse me?! Since when have you ever put down a payment on this house! You moved in with me so technically I own this house, so I say **YOU LEAVE**!"

Glaring at her "Fine! It'd serve you right if I left forever!" with that he turned on his heels.

"That'd be doing us all a favor!" yelled Bulma after him. She knew he wouldn't leave or at least she hoped so. She'd miss him to much.

Onaka and Rin watched in awkward silence while Bra and trunks continued eating, oblivious to the argument going on. (You can guess how often fights happen) Vegeta stormed out of the room leaving Onaka and Rin quaking in his wake. Rin looked at Onaka and she just shook her head, telling her not to go there.

The rest of dinner was very quiet except for a couple of muffled footsteps every now and then. At the end of dinner Onaka and Rin helped clear off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Bulma looked at them sullenly. "Girls, this is supposed to be a sleepover. Go have some fun" she said trying to act cheerful.

"It's okay. We don't mind helping." Replied Onaka for both of them even though Rin was heading toward the door.

"No, go on. This shouldn't take to much longer. Go have some fun."

"Okay," said Rin before Onaka could volunteer them again. "C'mon Onaka let's go watch some TV."

In the living room Trunks and Goten were flipping through the channels but as usual nothing was on.

"Hey, whatcha guys watching?" asked Onaka flopping onto the couch while Rin was let looking for some place to sit. She ended up on the floor.

"Nothing. Everything's re-runs." Replied Goten in a monotone voice, thoroughly bored. He was sitting in one of those overstuffed chairs with his feet dangling over the edge. He seemed to be having more fun looking at the wall then the TV.

Rin suddenly noticed all the DVD's siting next to the TV on a silver DVD rack. "Hey guys, how about we watch a DVD?"

"Okay. Which one?" asked Trunks from the other over stuffed chair still flipping channels, looking for 'just' the right show.

"I don't know what do you have?" she asked going over to look at them.

"Just about every one in the history of the world." Said Goten with a tilt in his voice.

"Okay, how about we watch…Bedazzled. I hear that's supposed to be funny."

"Sure." Replied Trunks blandly, as she inserted the disk.

-After the movie-

"That had to be the funniest movie I've ever seen!" Onaka said holding her sides because they hurt so much from laughing.

"Yeah, it was," said Rin wiping a tear from her face.

Trunks and Goten had been watching Onaka and Rin through pretty much the whole movie. Each was secretly thinking about asking them out. They couldn't believe how lucky they were to be friends with these girls.

"So, now what do you want to do?" asked Rin trying to move into a comfortable position on the floor. "You know what Trunks. Being a multi-billionaire, why can't you get another chair?"

"I don't know. Usually people don't sitting on the floor, but you can have my chair if you want." Answered Trunks getting up and giving up his warm chair to Rin and moving in front of the couch.

"I can't believe it's the last day of school! I love summer vacation! So, what are you guys doing?" asked Onaka curling up in the corner of the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"Probably nothing, like usual." Replied Trunks lazily leaning his head against the couch. "Usually my mom hides out in her lab all day and my dad trains all day."

"My mom usually makes me do a ton of school work so I can be 'just like my brother'" said Goten disgustingly.

Rin looked over at him "Isn't your brother the biochemist who's working on a cure for cancer?"

"Yep. He got his Ph.D. at the age of 19. My mom expects me to do the same, while my dad wants me to have fun. It's like being pulled two different directions!" Goten said in despair.

"Well, that's going to change this summer! We're going to do a bunch of cool stuff!" said Onaka happily. Everyone just looked at her with sullen face. "What?! Fine, you guys can just hang out here and be sad, but I'm gonna have tons of fun."

"Yeah, well you guys make summer plans. I'm going to go change into my p.j.'s I'll be right back." Announced Rin getting up and heading towards Onaka's room.

"Hang on Rin. I'll change also. We'll be right back guys" said Onaka following Rin out of the room.

"So, what do you think they'll wear?" asked Goten with a sick smile on his face. "Maybe a teddy or something."

"You're sick Goten!"

"You know you'd like it Trunks!"

"Okay. I will admit they probably would look nice in some teddy's but you know it'll never happen, so why should we even bother thinking about it?"

"Because they're hot!" replied Goten thinking nasty thoughts. (Somebody's spent too much time with Master Roshi!)

While this was going on it the living room, Onaka and Rin were talking about different things.

"So, Rin. You never said what you were doing this summer." Said Onaka puling out her pajamas from her closet.

"You know what I do every summer. I listen to my dad rant and rave about the computer while I sit in my room playing my video games. Nothing, huge."

"Well, know that you can fly, where are you going to go?" asked Onaka from inside her closet trying vainly to find her slippers.

"Probably no where. What am I supposed to tell my parents? Hey mom and dad, I'm just going to take a flight around town. See you whenever. My parents would freak if they knew I was flying. Hey Onaka can I change in your bathroom?"

"Sure," said Onaka muffled, still looking for her slippers. "I'll just change in here." (Her closets like a blackhole, she can never find anything!)

-5 minutes later-

Rin came out of the bathroom, but Onaka was no where in sight and all the lights were off.

"Onaka? Are you still in here?" she suddenly saw a shadow cross the light of the bathroom. She quickly turned around but no one was there. "Onaka, this isn't funny! Come out!" getting a little braver she stepped out of the ray of light into the shadows and the door slammed shut behind her. Trunks? Goten?! This isn't funny!" she said starting to become frightened and angry. Something brushed her leg as she was heading towards the door. Becoming angry her ki started to rise. A small silver light started around her body. "This isn't FUNNY!" screamed Rin as she became frustrated. "I've had enough!" she looked wildly around the room now that she could see by the light of her ki. She saw a teenager the same age as her staring at her from the opposite side of the room "Who the hell are you?!" asked Rin caught by surprise at this new kid. He had black hair with purple streaks up the sides and it stuck up like Vegeta's. (Guess who it is!)

"You don't recognize us?" asked the boy with a comical look on his face.

"Us? I only see one of you." Replied Rin while heading to the light switch to turn on the lights, because her ki was lowering and so was the light.

"Our name is Gotenks. We're Trunks and Goten all in one. We fused together."

"Uh huh. What'd you guys do with Onaka?" asked Rin looking around the room, not truly believing it was Goten and Trunks.

"We didn't see her. Where is she?"

"In her closet!" replied Rin running to the closet and opening the door. There was Onaka lying admits tons of clothing but clutching a slipper like a lifeline.

"Look! I found it" Said Onaka dazed.

"Sorry Onaka. We didn't mean to shut you in," said Goten looking down. "Oh, by the way. We're Goten and Trunks in one. Here we'll show you. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Trunks and Goten were standing there.

"How…how'd you do that?! " asked Onaka in awe.

"Our dads taught us. We can fuse into one person doubling our strength. Humans can't do it, but we think other species can."

"I wonder if I could do that with one of you guys." Said Onaka thoughtfully. Trunks and Goten burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" demanded Onaka becoming angry.

"Our bodies combine into one, that means," Trunks paused trying to stop his laughter "that means you'd turn into a she-male!" he laughed clutching his sides.

"What?! Isn't there a female saiyan? I know what about your sister?"

"Yeah, like she'd do that! She won't even train. You'd probably have your ki go down if you fused with her!" Trunks answered wiping away his tears.

"Maybe I could fuse with Rin or something. I mean I felt her ki rise a few minutes ago, so she should be strong enough."

"It's not about being strong. It's about…well I don't know what it's about I think you should have to be the same race." Filled in Goten controlling his laughter.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we stick Rin in the rejuvenation tank and see if she grows wings!" suggested Onaka.

'Well…I don't know. We usually only put people who are severely injured in there." Replied Trunks, worried about what would happen if they put a person who wasn't hurt in there. "Well we can't do it tonight anyway because my mom's working. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Well it's getting late. She's probably asleep anyways." Added Rin. Not sure if she wanted wings or not. "By the way. What's a saiyan?"

That night they explained to Rin about Saiyains and trunks and Goten explained about Cell and the Future Trunks. Laughter could be heard from Onaka's room until the morning of the next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So, what'd you guys think? Good? Please Review and I'll try to add another chapter soon. Thanks.


	15. What's going to happen to Rin?

Hey peeps. Well here's chapter 15. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 14. To the people who have already read this, I hate to tell you but I revised it. I made a huge type-oh and I had to fix it. Thanks animegirl321 for telling me about it. Well…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothin' except Onaka and Rin. Everyone got it? Okay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 15: What's going to happen to Rin?

The next morning Rin and Onaka woke up at about 10 and found the whole house quiet.

"You think everybody else is up?" asked Rin to Onaka while walking down the hallway yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Probably. They all usually get up early and train or work or something. Let's get something to eat." Her stomach rumbled in response.

As they got into the kitchen they found a note on the table it read:

Hey Onaka and Rin,

We went to get some groceries. Vegeta's in the training room. We'll be back soon.

Trunks and Bulma

P.S. Goten had to go home.

"So, what do you have for breakfast?" asked Rin not really caring that they left.

"All sorts of cereal. They're in the cupboards over by the fridge." Forgetting where the bowls were, Onaka started opening almost all the cupboards. Finding them she laid them out on the counter while Rin was trying to pick what cereal she wanted. Vegeta's keen ears picked up the sound Onaka and Rin opening cupboards and talking. Thinking about getting something to eat he headed towards the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw all the cupboards opened and Onaka and Rin sitting around the island. His eyes were huge as he looked around thinking how this could have happened in such a short time.

"What happened here?" he yelled in shock.

"Nothing, we just got some breakfast," replied Onaka between spoonfuls of cereal.

"What do you mean nothing?! It looks like a disaster zone."

"Don't worry, we'll clean it up. " added Rin.

"Here have some cereal." Offered Onaka pushing the cereal towards him. "The bowls are in one of these cupboards." Moving her arm to show all the open cupboards.

Grumbling Vegeta grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal and milk. They all ate in silence, listening to each other chew. Onaka and Rin ended up eating having two bowls each, while Vegeta had about eight. As they were finished eating Bulma and Trunks walked in and froze in the doorway.

"What are you gaping at women?" asked Vegeta irritably, putting his bowl in the sink while Onaka and Rin we're going around the kitchen closing the cupboards.

Coming back to reality Bulma was the first to speak, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"

Vegeta glared at her for making such a big deal about it. "I'm leaving" he growled.

"So, was he okay?" asked Trunks putting down four paper bag fulls of food.

"Yeah, he was okay." Replied Rin. "Do you need help?"

"Sure. We only have about 30 more bags." Said Trunks walking to the garage to go get some more.

"Bulma, I'm going to go change, I'll be right back to help you un-pack groceries." Said Bulma running to her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Rin and Onaka all the food was brought in and put away. While they were putting it away Bulma sneaked out.

"Wow! That's going to last us a month!" said Onaka looking around at all the bags.

"No, try a week." Replied Trunks folding the bags and putting them away.

"That's all?!" asked Rin wiping sweat off her brow. "I'm going to go change into my regular clothes. I'll be right back."

Turning to Trunks, Onaka watched him folding bags and putting them away.

"What?" asked Trunks seeing her watching him.

"Nothing. Do you think there will be more aliens or monsters coming?"

"Who knows. I hope not. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you think that somebody will come here looking for me? I mean do you think someone out there is looking for me?" she asked looking out the window and walking towards it.

Trunks saw how sad she was and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, spooning her body.

"I hope no one comes for you." He whispered in her ear.

Onaka stiffened instantly at his body being so close. "We shouldn't be doing this." She breathed back. What if Rin comes back? She thought. She moved gently pushing him away. Hearing Rin coming down the stairs they went to opposite corners of the room. Rin came in and looked at them both, making them blush.

Looking at them suspiciously "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Replied Onaka quickly from her corner.

"I'm just folding bags," inserted Trunks picking up all the bags.

"Right," replied Rin still eyeing them.

"Hey Rin, when does your mom want you home," asked Onaka trying to change the subject.

"She didn't say. She'll probably want me home…hey don't change the subject girly!"

"Sorry." Replied Onaka meekly.

"One of you explain what happened. NOW!" commanded Rin.

"Well…you see… we were just," stuttered Onaka. Trunks suddenly had an idea and saved Onaka.

"We were just discussing about what we should do for my mom's birthday and we thought you were my mom that's why we were standing on the opposite ends of the room. We were going to tell you later, but you forced it out of us." He said trying to feign sadness.

"Really? You should've just told me, what are you guys doing?" she asked totally buying it.

"We were just going to throw her a surprise birthday party," added Onaka getting into it.

"Well, what have you planned so far?" Rin asked.

"Er…not much, we were just starting when you came in." Trunks said That was too close  
"Let's see, kinds of things we need…" Rin trailed off.

"Hey we should talk about this later," interjected Trunks. "I mean I don't want my mom to find out.

"Smart Trunks." Said Rin with a small smile on her face.

"So Rin, when should we put you in the tank?" asked Onaka with a grin on her face.

Rins face suddenly trained of color. "Well, um, anytime I guess." She mumbled.

"Okay let's go find my mom!" said Trunks. "She should be in the living room. I think one of her shows starts soon. Beware, she gets kind of emotional during the show."

As they got to the living room they found Bulma crying in front of the television and mumbling nonsense words.

"Mom? How much longer is you show?" asked Trunks carefully.

"Shhh!" she answered waving her hand at him not even looking at him. "Antonio, how could you have eaten the fish? Didn't you know that Rachel would poison it!"

Looking at Onaka and Rin, Trunks was able to catch their eyes out of the corner of his mouth he whispered to them. "I think we should come back later. Once she's calmed down."

They all nodded and backed out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Rin with a huge grin on her face.

"Probably, I warned you she'd be emotional. Don't worry though. Her show should be done in about 10 minutes. In the meantime…"his voice trailing off as he tried to think of something to do.

While Trunks was trying to think of something Onaka turned to Rin.

"So, Rin. What do you suppose you'll grow?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be cool if I grew a tail or something," said Rin thinking about what she'd look like if she had them.

"Nah. How about your hair changes color and you grow a lot of hair." Offered Trunk thinking about SS4.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, no. Let's try something else…maybe something with out a ton of hair."

As they were talking about all the different kinds of forms Rin could to turn into, they heard the television turn off.

"Well, should we go in?" asked Rin looking at all of them. Onaka and Trunks just nodded and started walking into the room.

In the living room they found Bulma wiping away her tears carefully so she didn't ruin her mascara.

"So, what do you guys want?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"We were wondering if you could put Rin into that tank thingy so we could see if she grows wings," answered Onaka.

Bulma suddenly became very serious. "What's wrong with her?"

"Noth…nothing." Replied Onaka taken back by Bulma's sudden mood change.

"Why do you want to put her in Rejuvenation Tank then?" her eyes were so intense, Onaka was having trouble looking away.

Coming into save her, Trunks caught his mom's attention.

"We were just wondering if Rin would grow wings like Onaka. Will it work even though she's not hurt?"

Finally understanding what they wanted she went over the instruction book in her mind trying to remember if it said anything about being hurt.

"I think it should work. It sure wouldn't harm her. C'mon lets try this." She said herding them towards the Science Wing.

In the Science Wing they laid Rin down on an operation table. Bulma took out all a needle full of white stuff that made her fall sleep almost instantly.

"Trunks, put her in the tank" instructed Bulma.

As Trunk put her in the tank Bulma put the electrodes on and air mask, then she shut the tank. She set the appropriate time and started it. Everyone left the room and came back about 45 minutes later.

"So, is this what happened to me?" asked Onaka walking up to the tank to tap on the glass. Just as she was about to tap the glass again Rin's eyes flew open.

"Oh, my god!" screamed Onaka falling over.

"What, what?!" asked Bulma and Trunks running over to her.

"She…she just opened her eyes!"

"Really, well she should be done." Said Bulma checking the tank suddenly the water was draining out.

"Well there's no feathers," noted Trunks.

"Trunks, could you please put her on the table."

Trunks laid Rin on the table while Bulma made sure she was stable. Soon Rin was wide-awake and was walking around the lab.

"Well, I guess I'm not an alien." Said Rin sadly.

"I wouldn't say that." Replied Bulma looking through her high powered microscope. "You don't have human DNA chromosomes. Here, let me check your eyes."

Bulma looked at her eyes and found that she now had green specks in her eyes that had never been there before. "Bulma walked away from her and started entering a list of information in her computer.

"What's going on?" asked Rin franticly.

"Well it seems that your body is changing, but not like Onaka's." answered Bulma

"What kind of changes?"

"I'm not sure, but it may take a while for the changes to occur."

"How long?" asked Rin thinking how her parents would react if it happened over night.

"I don't know.

Trunks was thinking about how to make the changes go by faster when he suddenly remembered…

"Mom! Can't we put her in the hydrobolic chamber? It only takes a day."

"I guess but we'd have to ask Dende."

"Um, not to be rude but what's a hydro, whatever?" asked Rin, scared of whatever other crap they were going to do to her.

"It's like a time machine. You go in and spend a year in it, but to the people on the outside it's only been a day." Trunks replied.

"Can I come out early?" Rin wondered if she couldn't get out what could she do in there.

"Uh…you could, but it's not recommended." Trunks answered.

"Oh, great! You want me to spend a year in some place all by myself?!"

"Technically it's only a day…"

"Shut-up!"

"Does she have to go in by herself or can I join her?" asked Onaka.

"You can join her if you want. I've taught you some fighting moves so you can train in there," replied Trunks.

"Cool! So where is this place?" asked Onaka excitedly.

"Well…it's in this huge tower in the sky."

Onaka looked at Rin then looked at Trunks and both Rin and Onaka burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Trunks frustrated.

Onaka finally caught her breath "You mean to tell me that there's a place in the sky where you can age a year, in the space of a day, but nobody but you guys have heard of it?" Soon Onaka was laughing again. "I thought it was pretty far fetched before but I think you guys are off your rocker!"

"Fine! Don't believe us! You try explaining to Rins parents why there daughters features are changing!" spat Trunks.

"I'm sorry." Replied Onaka with a huge grin on her face. When she saw Trunks' and Bulma's it wilted. Becoming serious "I believe you."

Not wanting to argue anymore Trunks turned to Bulma. "Okay, mom we're going to go to Dende's we'll be right back."

"Okay, hun." She replied not even looking up from her work.

-Kami's Tower-

Landing on top of the tower Onaka noticed short, fat, black man-pruning flowers. Trunks started walking towards him while Onaka and Rin slowly followed behind.

"Hey Mr.Popo!" Trunks said walking up to him and looking at the work he was doing.

"Hello, Trunks. Who are these new people you brought up here?"

"Oh! The one with the wings is Onaka and that's her friend Rin." Introduced Trunks. "Can we talk to Dende?"

Feeling Trunks' and Gotens' ki Dende had come to the door and hearing his name came out from behind the doorway.

"Hello Trunks, Goten, Onaka, and Rin."

"How…how'd you know our names?" asked Rin surprised by this young green kid.

"I watch everyone on Earth. When I get bored I make sure all my friends are doing well. I've noticed you two hanging out with my friends so I just watched you."

"Can you see us inside the house?" asked Onaka thinking Dende was some weird alien guy who liked to watch girls.

"I can't see you per say. I can fell your ki and watch you. Like a tracking device. "

Relieved Onaka put her hand out to him "Well, it's nice to meet you Dende."

Taking her hand he shook hers. "It's nice to meet you also. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but what brings you all here?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could use the room of sprit and time." Answered Trunks.

"May I ask what for."

"Well, I'm sure you can sense this, but Rin is changing and we want to speed up the process."

"Well Mr. Popo and I will have to get it ready so, maybe tomorrow."

"All right, we'll come back tomorrow. Thanks Dende." Said Trunks walking over to the edge and jumping off.

"I'll never get used to that." Said Onaka watching him fly off. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you," yelled Onaka over her shoulder to Dende.

"Yeah it was," added Rin.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow," watching them fly away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So, what'd you think? I know it wasn't very exciting but I tried. Please Review. Thanks.


	16. Hyperbolic Chamber

Hey! Look I had spring break and I was only able to put up two new chapters muttering stupid work! Well here's chapter 16. Sorry it's so short.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 16: Hyperbolic Chamber

Well Rin's home, so I might as well start packing thought Onaka. Her main problem was she couldn't decide what to bring. I mean c'mon! Who packs for a year?! The way she finally figured it out was, she packed a dozen shirts and pants that coordinated so it looked like she had a lot of different outfits. When Onaka finished she just laid down on her bed thinking about her past. She wondered if there were any other people out there like her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Not even bothering to get up off her bed she told them to come in. She heard the door open and close. She sat up and saw Trunks standing by the door. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey. I just wanted to see how your packing was going," he sat on the bed next to her. She laid back down closing her eyes.

"It's going. I'm almost done. It's kind of hard to pack for a year though."

"I bet," he said also lying on the bed with his legs hanging off. Softly he added. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only a day for you. It's a whole year for me."

Trunks wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. He was watching her lay there when this urge rushed over him. He found himself leaning over her. He planted the softest kiss on her lips. At the feel of his lips on hers Onaka's eyes flew open. Taken back by what he had done Trunks got up and left, leaving Onaka wondering if he had really kissed her or if she just imagined it. She soon fell asleep with that thought in her mind.

-The next morning-

"C'mon, Onaka we have to get going!" yelled Trunks up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

There was a loud thunking noise as she brought her suitcases down the stairs.

"Just how are planning on caring that up to Dende's tower?" asked Trunks skeptically.

Onaka rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "I live in 'Capsule Corp' where 'dinocaps' are made other wise known as 'Capsules'. I use a 'Capsule' to put my suitcases away and off we go."

"Shut-up! You don't have to rub it in!"

"So, where can I get a dinocap?" she asked looking around.

"Why should I tell you? You just called me a moron!" snapped Trunks.

"C'mon. You know I was just fooling around. Plus we really need to get going or at least that's what you've been telling me for the last 10 minutes!"

"They're in the silverware drawer in the kitchen," he grumbled reluctantly.

"Thanks." Rushing off to get a dinocap she ran into Bra.

"It's about time you left!" she sneered.

"You do realize that I'll be back tomorrow." Onaka said raising an eyebrow.

"What! Trunks said you'd be gone for a year! That liar!" fumed Bra.

"Technically he didn't lie. To me it'll feel like a year, but in reality it'll only be a day."

Bra looked at her like she was crazy.

"Go ask your mom. She'll explain. I really have to go though. I'll see you tomorrow."

Not even bothering to respond Bra stormed away, trying to think up ways to get rid of Onaka.

Well that was just weird thought Onaka grabbing the dinocap. Going back to the front door she found Trunks gone and her suitcases just sitting there. Sure he makes me rush then he just leaves! She put the suitcases away and waited. After a while she decided to go hunt him down. Just as she was leaving she felt his ki coming.

When he appeared he scowled at her, "Hey! You're still not ready?!"

Angry that he was the one who was late she retaliated. "Lay off underwear boy!" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "What did you just call me?"

"Underwear boy. What, having hearing problems now?"

Fury flew through him "Don't call me that!"

"Fine! Let's go then!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled in return.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he mimicked.

"Uhh!" with that she walked outside and took off towards the tower.

-At the tower-

Rin had already arrived when Trunks and Onaka landed. (She also put her stuff in dinocaps).

"Hey Onaka!" Rin said walking over to her.

"Hey Rin." She said through gritted teeth.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Okay…" turning towards Trunks. "What's up Trunks?"

"Nothing!" he growled.

Well isn't this going to be a fun year thought Rin as she headed to the palace.

Just as they were about to enter Mr. Popo came out. He told them what to expect and that everything was arranged.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Onaka said bitterly.

As they got to the chamber they found Dende waiting outside the open chamber. He wished them well and warned them about the emptiness. Onaka and Rin walked in and just as the door was closing. Trunks heard Rin say good-bye and what he thought was someone crying. Rin and Onaka were gone for a year/ day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeah, I know it's short. I figured after the last chapter that I owed it to myself to write a short chapter. Well I hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks. -


	17. Onaka's race

Hey peeps. I'm taking behind the wheel soon so I figured I'd better post another chapter. I mean between school, work, and driving I'm not going to have a lot of free time. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.

Reminder:

"" Talking

Thinking

() Author blabbing on about something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 17: Onaka's race

-Inside the chamber-

"So, what happened?" asked Rin sitting on the bed. Onaka sat down next to her and for the next 15 minutes told Rin everything that happened.

"He kissed you?" she asked totally astonished.

"Yeah." Onaka replied looking down at her hands.

"Well…how was it?"

"It was okay I guess." She answered not really wanting to go into it.

"Just okay?"

Onaka was about to answer when a thought hit her. "Hang on. You're not mad?"

"Naw. Now I know how he kisses without going out with him. So, was it okay or better?" she asked again with a glint in her eye.

Onaka told her how great it was and they spent there first day talking and unpacking. Now outside the chamber something different was happening. Trunks had flown home to find that everybody was busy and wanting nothing to do with him. Thinking back at what had happened before Onaka left, he felt saddened. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He should've just taken it in stride. That night he went to bed early and went to sleep hoping that she'd forgive him when she got out.

-The next day/year-

Trunks landed on Dende's tower and spent the last hour playing poker with Mr. Popo. Surprisingly Trunks lost and ended up owing Popo 20 bucks. (Tells you what Dende and Popo do in there free time!) When the time came Dende, Trunks, and Popo waited outside the door. When the door opened Onaka came out first. Her wings had grown longer. Her hair was now down to her mid-back, but what followed her out was even more amazing. Following her a girl with waist length black hair emerged. Her hair was so black it seemed to have green highlights. Her eyes were dark green and she was about five foot five.

"Rin? Is that you?!" asked Trunks taken back by her new looks.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. C'mon guys lets go," he ordered trying to pull himself back together.

As they left the tower Trunks felt their ki. He was taken back by how much it had increased. He hadn't really thought they'd train since they were girls and all. When they got to his house they found a note and a contact case on the dining room table. Trunks read it and it pretty much said that they were for Rin so her parents would just think she'd dyed her hair.

"Um, do either of you guys know how to put in contacts?" asked Rin scarred she'd poke out her eyes.

"I've seen my mom do it plenty of times." Replied Trunks. "Here. You put it in your palm, clean it with Saline Solution, then you put it on the tip of your finger and put it in your eye."

"Yeah, that's easy." She grumbled in response.

"You might want to use a mirror. That way you can see where to put it."

"Yeah, okay."

They spent about a half an hour in the bathroom trying to help Rin put in the contact.

"Well, know that that's over I should probably be heading home. My mom's going to freak about the hair."

As they walked to the front door Rin turned around. "Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later. See you." With that she took off into the air and headed home. Once she was out of sight Trunks shut the door.

"So, Onaka." He said trying to start a conversation.

"I have to go unpack. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay." He answered thinking she was still mad at him. He decided to go sulk in his room where no one could bother him.

-In Onaka's room-

Maybe I should just tell him that I like him, I mean I've been thinking about for almost a whole year straight…sort of she started separating her clean clothes from her dirty ones. Naw. He probably doesn't even feel the same way. He probably thinks Rin's nicer looking then me now. Feeling frustrated she started shoving her clothes into the hamper Maybe I should just leave him alone. Then he can have Rin and…and I'll just go. With that she flopped onto the bed feeling tears coming to her eyes. After a while she realized how stupid she sounded and got back up. She wiped away her tears and finished unpacking. When she was done she headed downstairs to find everyone else. While she was wandering around she found Vegeta in the kitchen eating. (What else is new? All he does is eat and train!)

Seeing her he decided to try to tick her off. "Girl, did you get any stronger while you were in the chamber or did you just put on make-up and do your hair?"

"Yeah, I trained some," she answered in a monotone voice, not taking the bait.

"What's your problem girl? You're supposed to get mad!"

"I have a slight problem, but I'm sure 'the prince of all saiyans' doesn't care. " she mocked.

"You're right. I don't!" he got up with his food and started walking out when…

"Vegeta…I need to talk to you," Onaka whispered, trying to picture him as a fatherly figure. His keen Saiyan hearing picked up her request and stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you want girl? I have better things to do then listen to your silly problems." He grumbled.

Instead of leaving, something inside him told him to him to stay and hear her out.

"I…I was told that you used to travel the galaxy. That is, before you came to Earth. Did you ever…ever see anyone like me?"

Grabbing a stool he sat down at the island. Seeing this might take a while she sat down also. Stuffing food in to his mouth he thought. "I, myself have never seen anyone like you, but I heard of you."

Half expecting him not to answer she was taken back. Onaka's eyes were huge. "What'd you hear?"

Vegeta stared into nothingness as he remembered Planet Vegeta and overhearing his comrade soldiers talking.

Flashback

A young Saiyan women was standing at the end of a hallway talking to a young male. Vegeta hid in the shadows. He found that everytime he came by everyone would stop talking. This was his only way of finding out information. The young women looked into the man's eyes. "I just got back from a mission."

"Did you? How'd it go?" He asked holding her hands in his.

"We were victories as usual. It was close though. I barely made it with my life. Their warriors were strong. Even when we were in Oozaru form."

Fear and confusion crossed her lovers' eyes. "No one is stronger than us when we're in Oozaru form. No one."

Closing her eyes to gather her thought she answered him, "Their warriors used no weapons. They used telechanesis. We weren't able to eliminate them all. Some got away in their pods. I hope to never come across ones like them again."

"How big were they?" he asked trying to get a feel of what to look out for.

"They were the same size as us in our regular form but they had wings. They were so beautiful. I didn't want to kill them, but I knew my job. Most of our men were caught in…in invisible nets. They couldn't move. They were dead as soon as they were caught. We crushed their warriors but the rest got away. We came home as soon as possible."

The man pulled her in his arms and held her. "I don't want to hear anymore. Let's go celebrate you coming home." With that the two saiyans left. Vegeta sat in his corner thinking about what he had just heard. As he left he ran into Nappa an all thoughts fled from his mind as he thought about sparring.

End flashback

In the kitchen Onaka watched Vegeta. She had a new respect for him and his life. Vegeta snapped out of his memory collecting his composure. He hadn't really expected to tell her everything, but once he started he couldn't stop. It was like he felt he had to tell her. Trying to figure out what had just happened he started eating his food.

Onaka watched him for while finally understanding what had made him so harsh.

"What are you looking at girl?" he asked getting annoyed.

Before she even thought about her answer she blurted out. "You."

Caught by surprise his food didn't even make it into his mouth. Thinking of a witty remark he said. "Do you like what you see?"

She blushed furiously. "What?! No! I mean…um. I've got to go." With that Onaka left in a hurry.

Vegeta sat in the kitchen laughing at Onaka. He had gotten her. Maybe now she'll leave me alone. 

Onaka had run to her room and thought about everything Vegeta had just told her. She was so happy to know that others were out there like her. Maybe they'd find her…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So, what'd you think? Will this chapter hold you for a while? I hope so. Well…please review. Thanks.


	18. Take it easy Onaka!

Well here's chapter 18. Can you believe it's been a month since I last updated? I can't. To much work if you ask me. I'm hoping to get some days off soon so I can update sooner. Well please review. Thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 18: Take it easy Onaka!

That night at dinner nobody had said much except Bulma. Vegeta acted like no one else was in the room, Trunks acted like no one cared about him, and Bra…well Bra just sat there and glared, mostly at Onaka. I guess she had seriously hoped Onaka wouldn't come back. After dinner everyone went there separate ways. Onaka wasn't sure what was wrong with Trunks, but wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what could've made him so depressed. She hoped it had nothing to do with her. She sat in her room brooding until she heard everyone going to bed. Deciding she'd better follow suit she changed and just as she was about to climb into bed decided to figure out once and for all what was wrong with Trunks. She could tell he was awake because she could hear his television through the walls. (Adjoining rooms!) She crept down the hall and gathered up the courage to knock. She knocked so softly she wasn't sure if he heard, then she heard muffled footsteps heading towards the door. Her heart leapt. All thought fled from her mind. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. Crap! She thought. He's going to think I'm so stupid! He probably just wants to be left alone Just as she was about to leave the door opened. Onaka was frozen where she stood. There stood Trunks wearing nothing but boxers and a muscle shirt. His hair was slightly disheveled and he looked kind of tired. Suddenly she became very self-conscious. There she stood in her lightweight shirt and shorts with a pair of slippers.

Rubbing his eyes, "Hey Onaka. What do you want?"

"Well, you see, um…" Onaka struggled to get herself under control and think of something logical to say. All of a sudden they heard a door creak open and Onaka and Trunks both looked down the hall. Trunks pulled her into the room, fearing it was his father. He quickly shut the door.

Onaka made her way across the room to his bed where she sat down and stated watching TV. "What are you watching?"

Trunks came over and laid on his stomach on the bed. "Nothing really. I just fell asleep. So, what'd you want?"

Onaka became nervous again but she remembered why she had come, "Oh, I was just wondering why you were so depressed during dinner."

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. How could she not remember? He thought. Oh yea, it's been a year for her. 

Trunks turned and stared at her, "Do you remember the day you went into the chamber?"

Rolling her eyes Onaka thought back, "Yeah." She finally answered.

"Do you remember the flight?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"You're not still mad at me?" he asked.

"No. Did you expect me to hold a grudge for a year! Why would you think I was still mad at you?"

"Well, you seemed kind of annoyed when Rin left so I thought…maybe…you know."

"Oh no Trunks. I had totally forgotten."

Relief flowed over his face. "I'm so happy."

They sat there for a while watching television.

"Trunks, you don't mind if I watch this with you, do you?"

"No, it's okay."

Onaka crawled up tot he pillows and laid down and made herself comfortable. Soon she was fast asleep. Trunks laid down next to her and set the TV for sleep mode. Soon he was asleep. Later on into the night Onaka awoke with a start, there was something lying right next to her. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Trunks. He looks so peaceful. Pushing away a piece of his hair. I've missed him so much. Lying down she could smell his sweet scent. Lying there thinking of him she fell sound asleep again.

-The next morning-

Bulma had just finished making breakfast for Vegeta and Bra. Figuring Trunks was still asleep she decided to go find Onaka. She wanted to do some tests to see how much she had physically changed. When she got to Onakas room she found the door slightly open. Sticking her head in she didn't see Onaka anywhere. Hmmm, wonder where she is. Maybe Trunks is up and he knows where she is. They're always hanging out. When she opened the door she found Onaka and Trunks asleep. Onaka's head was lying on his chest and Trunks' arm was around her.

Bulma's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Thoughts flew through her head. Finally she decided to wait until he got up to talk to him about what he possibly could've been doing.

When Onaka and Trunks finally got up they both decided to grab some breakfast and speak of what happened the night before to no one. As they got to the breakfast table they noticed Bulma sitting there with breakfast all laid out.

They both sat down and started eating while Bulma watched in earnest. Vegeta was training (what else is new?) and Bra was talking on the phone to Pan so she knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" asked Bulma innocently.

Trunks mumbled something while Onaka said fine.

"So, how'd you guys sleep…together?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Both of them spit choked on their food for a second. Looking at each other they had both gone deathly pale and their eyes were huge.

"What?!" asked Onaka caught totally by surprise.

"We didn't do anything!" said Trunks at the same time.

Bulma just sat there with a look of disbelief etched across her face.

Onaka decided to come clean before Bulma could jump to anymore conclusions. "Last night I went to Trunks' room to find out what was wrong. We watched some TV and we both fell asleep. We didn't do anything! I swear!"

"She's right mom. I sweat we didn't do anything."

Bulma just shook her head. "Did you at least use protection Trunks?"

"WHAT?! Protection for what? We didn't do anything! Nothing, zero, zilch!"

"So, Bulma, tell me, how is it physically possible for us to do 'that' with our clothes on?!" Onaka retorted.

"You could've put them back on." She said calmly.

Trunks dropped his head into his hands, "Oh my god…" he muttered.

Bulma smiled, stood up, and patted his head, "I know you didn't do anything. You're not that stupid, now are you?" she asked glaring down at them.

They looked at each other and in unison answered, "No, we're not."

"That's good. Anyways, it was you looking for Onaka. I wanted to do some tests on you to see how much you changed. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Can I take a shower first?"

"Sure. I'll be in my lab setting up."

"Okay." With that Onaka got up and headed to her bathroom leaving Bulma and Trunks to talk.

Bulma turned to Trunks, "Do you have feelings for her?" she asked once Onaka was out of earshot.

"Yeah, kind of," he replied shoveling down food so he could leave sooner.

"How much do you care for her?"

Trunks just mumbled something incoherent and headed to the sink to put away his dish. Seeing that he didn't want to talk Bulma got up and left. Thinking to him self I wonder if I do like Onaka? Who knows. with that he headed towards his room to get ready.

-That afternoon-

After Bulma had finished taking the information she let Onaka go. Onaka flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. For the next half an hour she flipped through the channels, "800 channels and there's nothing on!" she said to no one. Little did she know Trunks had come in and watched her flip through the channels.

"Well then let's do something!" he said from right behind her.

Caught by surprise Onaka fell off of the couch. Picking herself back up she brushed herself off. "You scared the crap out of me Trunks! But, what'd you have in mind?"

"You want to spar?" he asked trying to see how much stronger she actually was.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the backyard. I'm going to change into my fighting gi though."

"I'll do the same thing. Meet you outside."

"Okay," he responded heading to his room.

Onaka didn't own any fighting gi, but she knew what they looked like. She put on a training bra and some sweat pants (they tied so they wouldn't fall). She then put on a loose fitting shirt and headed downstairs. When she got outside she found Trunks stretching on the lawn. Following his example she started stretching. When she finished Trunks set up the rules. Staring at her intently he said, "Okay, you don't use your mind stuff and I won't use my high powered ki blasts. Sound good?"

"Okay. I'm sorry if I slip up though. I haven't quite mastered it. Oh and one more rule, no turning super saiyan."

Trunks thought about it and agreed.

They both got into their fighting stance. Trunks made the first move with a roundhouse kick. Onaka put her arms up and deflected it. She then punched him in the stomach. After a couple of kicks and punches Trunks stopped.

"That was a nice warm-up. You ready for the real fight?" he asked with a small smile.

Onaka almost fell over That was a warm-up?! Shit! I'm going to die! Not wanting to show how weak she was she pushed herself even more to the limit. Trunks started shooting ki blasts at her and she started deflecting them.

Realizing it took more energy to deflect them she started absorbing them. She didn't know how she was doing it but when the ki blasts hit her ki shield they were absorbed, making her stronger. Onaka sent a small ki blast at him, however size really doesn't matter here. She was able to guide it more accurately and she had compressed all the energy of a large ki blast into a small one making it even more deadly.

Caught by surprise Trunks went to block the small ki blasts and was surprised by the power of it. Using his surprise against him Onaka flew up to him and punched him in the ribs. Taking the wind out of him she elbowed him in the back, bringing him to the ground. When she went to kick him he disappeared. Feeling his ki right behind her she whirled around. Seeing that he was powering up she used up most of her strength to send about 40 small ki blasts at him. All missed and just when he thought he had the upper hand he looked around and found he was surrounded. Directing them all towards him, Trunks tried to leap out of the way. A majority of them missed him but the ones that did hit him did some damage. After this attack Onaka fell to her knees panting while Trunks did the same. Onaka looked over at him and saw the extent of her damage. Trunks' gi was pretty much gone and it looked like he tried to cut the top and bottom off of his pants. He had a growing bruise on his abdomen and he was bleeding from where the ki blasts had hit him. Onaka couldn't believe what she had just done. Her strength was renewed with her new fear. She got up and rushed to his side and knelt done next to him. "Trunks? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, about as okay as someone who just got beat up would be." He tried to get up but got dizzy and fell down again.

Getting under his arm Onaka helped him up. "We need to get you into the house. I'm so sorry."

When they got to Trunks' bedroom he collapsed on the bed. It took all her strength to roll him over and make him comfortable.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want me to get Bulma or Vegeta?" she asked worried.

Trunks' eyes sprang open at the sound of the word Vegeta. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her over towards him. "You mustn't tell my father what you did to me. He'll never let me live it down. Promise me you won't," he begged.

"I promise Trunks." She answered quietly but kind of confused.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, "Thanks."

She sat on the bed next to him, "Trunks, I'm really sorry…are you sure you're going to be alright?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I'll be fine. You're a pretty good fighter though."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just let me rest," he said. She nodded and pulled the blankets over him, within a few seconds he was sound asleep, snoring and all.  
Onaka sat and watched him for a little while, until she heard a giggle from, the hallway. Turning, she saw Bra leaning against the wall. Onaka's eyes widened How much did she hear?! she thought. Walking into the hallway she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Bra. What's up?" asked Onaka trying to sound cheerful.

An evil grin spread over her face. "Oh, nothing, until now."

Onaka went pale and her smile faded, "What are you talking about?"

Her grin widened, "You beat up Trunks and I know somebody who'd like to know." Bluffing Bra had just heard Onaka say she was sorry.

"Bra, you mustn't. Please don't tell Vegeta. I'll do anything!" Onaka cried desperately.

"Anything, eh? I've got to think about this. I'll get back to you," with that Bra headed towards her room to think.

As Bra headed to her room Onaka ran to hers What have I gotten myself into?! Damn Trunks Onaka walked over to the phone to call Rin. When she picked up her phone she heard somebody talking. She was about to hang up when she realized it was Bra and she was talking about her.

"So Pan, what should I make her do?"

"I don't know. Don't do anything to bad. She doesn't seem all that bad."  
"You don't have to live with her!" she yelled referring to Onaka. "All she does is make goo-goo eyes at Trunks. It's disgusting!"

Onaka gripped the phone in a death grip and gritted her teeth I do NOT make goo-goo eyes at Trunks she fumed. Careful not to make a sound she listened again.

"I'll give her a choice to leave. Which she probably won't take. Then I'll make her do all my chores and be my slave."

"Um Bra. Why would she do this? I mean, what do you have on her?" asked Pan.

"Well she beat up Trunks pretty badly and she doesn't want me to tell my dad about it."

Pan got angry that anyone would hurt Trunks, "What'd she do to him?" she growled.

"Pan, don't you get any ideas. If she was able to beat up my brother then she's more than capable of beating up you. Now, what should I do with her?"

"Get her to do all that crap, then go and tell Vege-san. That way you get the best of both worlds."

"You're so smart! I'm going to make a list of crap for her to do right now. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you Bra." Pan said glumly.

Onaka was shocked. What was she going to do? What was the point of doing all the crap for her if she was going to tell Vegeta anyway. Maybe Rin will know Onaka picked up the phone and dialed her number. When Rin picked up she just told her that it pretty much sucked to be her. She also promised that if things got out of hand she'd come over and help. When Onaka hung up she decided to go check on Trunks, when she was opened her door who should be on the other side? Bra with a five page stack of paper.

"Hey Bra, I've got to go check on your brother." Just as she was about to step around her Bra moved. "I don't think so. Here's your list of things to do…today." Onaka quickly grabbed the list and looked it over. Most of it seemed pretty easy, like clean up Bra's room and bathroom, vacuum the room, etc.

"I'll get right to this, just let me check on you brother okay?"

She sighed, "Fine. Just get it all done by the end of the day." With that Bra scuttled down the stairs, to go play in the living room.

Onaka took a quick peek and made sure Trunks was still tucked in and comfortable. After she was done she went to Bra's room to see how bad it was. She almost fell over the minute she opened the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, so what'd you think? Sorry again for taking so long. Please Review. Thanks! I'll try to update soon.


	19. Being a Slave

Wow has it been a long time! Can you believe it! I just got out of school for the summer (finally!) and now I'm back to typing my story. Sorry to those of you who are waiting. Um…if it makes you feel any better I know how this story is going to end and I hope everyone likes it. I might to a sequel…I'm not sure yet though. Well please read and review. Thanks!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 19: Being a slave

When she opened the door she could hardly tell it was a bedroom at all. There were clothes everywhere. It looked like she had just dumped her whole wardrobe on the floor and bed and even the ceiling fan! Sighing Onaka began picking everything up and putting it in piles. To get back at Bra she shoved every article of clothing in the laundry shoot so Bra wouldn't have anything to wear for a while. After about an hour or so Onaka decided to brave the bathroom. This wasn't so bad except that it was kind of messy. Finishing quickly she looked at her list again. She laughed a little noticing some ridiculous stuff Bra had put down. For example she had: paint my room, re-tile the ceiling, iron ALL my clothes, and other stuff. Onaka couldn't believe it. Like she'd iron Bra's clothes!

As she stood there fuming she heard some weird noise. Going out into the hallway she realized they were coming from Trunks' room. There was Trunks trying to sit up but he was having trouble because the sheets were tucked in and his abdomen was still hurt. Onaka rushed in.  
Worried, "Trunks! What are you doing?! You need to rest."  
Putting his hands over his ears he winced, "Onaka, Can you go get me some aspirin? I just got a migraine."

"Sorry. Where are they?" she asked looking around the room.

Still holding his head he nods to the bathroom, "They're in my bathroom. Behind the mirror."  
With that Onaka went into his bathroom. She was surprised at how nice it was. He had a Jacuzzi tub and a small stand up shower. Opening the mirror she found the aspirin and grabbed a cup of water.  
When she came back in with the stuff she found him sitting up…reading her list of stuff to do for Bra.  
He looks up at her, "What is this Onaka?"

Getting nervous, "Oh, that? That's nothing. Just some stuff to help out around here." Handing him the pills she took the papers.

"Since when was remodeling Bra's room the first thing on your list?" he asked swallowing the pills.

"Well you know. She asked me, so I decided to do it."

"Cut the bullshit Onaka. What's going on?"  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere lying she decided to tell him the truth, "Well, Bra over heard you make me promise I wouldn't tell Vegeta what happened and she black mailed me. She said as long as I do all this crap for her she won't tell your dad, but I heard her talking to Pan and she's going to tell anyway."  
Trunks sat there thinking. Finally he got an idea, "Onaka stop doing all this crap. If she's going to tell my dad than let her. I'll just remind him you beat him up too."  
Onaka thought about it, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, no problem. C'mon lets go." Trunks said swinging his legs off the bed.

"You should rest Trunks." Onaka said worriedly.  
Trunks stood up, "I'm fine." Lifting up his shirt. "See?"  
Most of his bruise was gone. There were just a few small bruises and his blood had dried and his cuts had scabbed over.  
Onaka mouth dropped, "How'd you do that?"  
"All Saiyans can do it. We heal about three times faster than humans do. C'mon lets go."  
Onaka followed him down the stairs in awe. Not really at how fast he healed but at what a nice body he had. When they got to the living room they found Bra playing around, "Are you done all ready? Well I ha…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Trunks.  
"Well I see you recovered." She said sharply.

"Yeah, I wasn't hurt to bad."  
Bra turned her attention to Onaka, "It doesn't matter if he's awake you still have to do my stuff."  
"I've thought about this and I came to the conclusion that…I'm not going to do anything for you." Onaka said with a smile on her face.  
"Fine, then have it your way." With that Bra walked to the intercom and yelled for her dad. About a minute later Vegeta appeared.  
"What?!" he asked irritably. "I was in the middle of my training."

Bra turned to her father, "Onaka beat up Trunks." She said simply.  
Vegeta looked at them both, then Bra, "So, she's a lot stronger than that weakling. I'm not surprised." He said looking down at his son.  
"But…but aren't you mad Trunks got beat up by a girl?" she asked astonished.

"No. You could learn a few lessons from her, not all guys are stronger. Now, if that's all, I'm going to go train and I don't want to be interrupted again." He growled, glaring at them all  
With that he turned on his heels and walked out.

Bra stared, open-mouthed. Onaka came up and put her hand on her shoulder, grinning evilly, "What happened to that evil threat of yours?"

She brushed her hand off, "Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth.  
Trunks looks around, "Well, know that that's settled I think we should go do something. C'mon Onaka." Trunks lead her out of the room leaving an astonished Bra.

When they got out of hearing range Onaka turned to Trunks, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just figured we'd better get away from my sister before she thought of something else to get us in trouble."  
"True. Again, I'm sorry…"

"Don't mention it. I'm almost healed anyway."

"Fine. So how's about a little payback?" Onaka grinned evily.

"What?"

"She made me her slave, or tried to, so she has to pay. Now help me think of something."

"All right…let's go to my room so the little brat doesn't over hear us."

She agreed and followed him. After about an hour in Trunks' room they had figured out the prefect payback. They'd pull the prank on her gradually, then when there was a lot of people they'd finish it. For now, all they had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Hmm…that was shorter than I thought it was going to be. Sorry. I'll type the next part up soon. Since fanfiction is down I'll probably post both up at once…if I finish them. Now put that box on the lower left-hand corner of your computer to use. (Not the start, the review.) Thanks! I hope you liked it!


	20. Sweet Revenge

Well here's Chapter 20! Wow! The way I figure it there's only two more chapters to my story. Can you believe it?! There will be some very…interesting moments stuffed in their so stick with me. Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please read and review. Thanks! Oh yea I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THE CHARACTERS…I ONLY OWN ONAKA AND RIN. Okay…everyone got it…just incase you forgot. Well enjoy!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 20: Sweet Revenge

After Trunks and Onaka had figured out what they were going to do Onaka decided to let Rin in on the fun. After three rings Rins mom picked up the phone.

"Hi, is Rin there?"

She heard a huge sigh, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Um, yeah…it's Onaka."

"Oh! Hello Onaka!" she said brightening up, "I'll go get her."

There was some background noise as another phone was picked up, followed by a click.

"Rin?"

"Hey Onaka. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to pull a prank with me and Trunks. We're going to get back at Bra for trying to make me her slave. "

"Really? What are you going to do?"

Onaka looked around the room, "Um, how about I tell you in person. That way I know no one's eavesdropping."  
"Okay. What time do you want me to come over?"

"It doesn't matter. Come as soon as you can."  
"All right. I'll be right over."

"Okay see you soon."

"Yep. Bye."

With that Onaka hung up the phone and decided to wait in the living room for Rin. On her way there she saw Trunks just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Sticking her head in, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." He said not even looking at her.

She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

He subconsciously put his hand over his ribs, "I'm okay." He said turning to her finally, "What going on?"

"I called Rin. She's going to help us pull off the prank. She'll probably be here soon." Unconsciously she put her hands in his hair.

Trunks noticed this but didn't want her to stop, "What's she going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but having one extra person won't do any harm."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, when do you want to do it?"

By now Onaka was running her fingers all the way through his soft hair, "I'm not sure. Is there any big celebration type thing coming up?"

"Um, none that I can think of hang on…there's a big carnival coming up next week. We hold it on our block every year."

"Cool. We can do it them." Suddenly she realized what she was doing. Turning a bit red from embarrassment she tried to get her hand out of his hair, "Sorry Trunks. I…I didn't even know I was doing that."

He closed his eyes, "It's okay. It felt good. Maybe we should get you a cat though."

She blushed even harder. She kind of resembled a tomato now.

Realizing he was embarrassing her he sat up and put his fingers through his hair, "C'mon! You know I was joking around. Let's watch some TV while we wait for Rin."

Onaka rubbed her face and headed for the door.

Trunks watched her, "Where are you going?"

She turned around raising her eyebrow, "I thought you said we were going to watch TV."

He rolled over to his nightstand and turned on the television. She glared at him and walked back to the bed, "Smart ass."

He rolled over to one side of the bed so she'd have room to sit next to him.

She just stood there He's so hot! If I sit next to him I might not be able to restrain myself! I mean I was petting him without even realizing it! 

Trunks saw her standing and staring at the bed. He patted the bed, "C'mon, c'mon."

Finally she just caved in and sat on the bed. Swinging her legs on the bed she rested her head against the pillows. She was as stiff as a board.

Trunks noticed her stiffness, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied hurriedly not looking away from the television.

Trunks just raised an eyebrow, "Let me give you a back massage. You probably have tons of knots in your back."

Onaka's mind went into over drive. A small part yelled out to her, telling her to just leave, but a greater part told her it'd feel so good to have him rub her shoulders. She turned her back to him and felt his hands against her back. She felt all her tension leave her. Her wings went limp under his skillful hands. Soon she felt like a pile of goo.

Trunks leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "How do you feel now?"

"Mmm." Was all she was able to say back.

"Do you like it?"

Throwing all caution to the wind she turned around and kissed him, taking his breath away. "Does that answer your question?" she asked her voice think with emotion.

"Oh yeah." He answered. He kissed her back passionately knocking her on her back and straddling her body. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue explore her mouth. Just as she was about to explore his, Bulma yelled up the stairs.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, "Onaka, Trunks! Rin's here!"

Sighing Onaka gave him a quick kiss as he rolled off of her, "We'll continue this later." Stepping in front of the mirror she made sure she looked okay then headed downstairs leaving Trunks in his room.

Trunks lay there trying to get a hold of himself. In the space of five minutes he had just ridden a roller coaster of emotions. He looked down and realized that he had become aroused. Knowing he couldn't go downstairs in his 'present' state he headed to he bathroom to get control of himself.

Downstairs Onaka's heart was racing and she felt like she was going to explode. Grinning she walked over to Rin "Hey Rin!"

"Hey Onaka." She replied cautiously, taken back by her friend's attitude.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." She pretty much skipped up the stairs while Rin just followed her watching her carefully.

When they passed Trunks' room she took a quick peak but didn't see him, Hmm. Wonder where he is… 

Onaka lost some bounce to her step when she didn't see him. When they got to her room she closed the door right behind Rin, then went over and sat on her bed.

"What's going on? I've never you seen you this…happy before. It's kind of…disturbing."

Without even faltering, "I just love revenge." She answered with a huge grin.

Rin didn't really believe her but decided not to argue about it, "Okay, what's the plan then?"

"Well there's a huge carnival coming up around here and Bra's crush is going to be there. Well, before the carnival we're going to send her anonymous letters from his address then at the carnival she'll go up to him and flirt When she realizes that he didn't send her those letters she'll get embarrassed and run."

Rin thought about it and decided to add her ideas, "Isn't that kind of mean? I mean all she made you do was clean her room and bathroom. No big deal."

"Yeah, but she was going to do more if she got the chance, "Onaka put in.

"Still…" Rin paused. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the wall, "Um…Onaka, what's that noise?"

They looked towards the bathroom. There were weird noises coming from it.

"I don't know. There's nothing in there…"

As they got closer they could hear grunting noises and panting. Onaka slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The noise intensified, but there was no one in there. Onaka crept across the room and put her ear against the far wall. There was a load groan then some panting. Finally she heard the sound of running water.

Rin was still standing by the door. "What was it?" she mouthed.

Onaka just shrugged and listened harder and she heard the door open then someone walking away. Onaka and Rin left the bathroom and went back to her room.

"That was weird." Onaka said sitting on her bed.

Rin sat next to her, "What room was that?"  
Suddenly everything clicked in Onaka's head and she turned red with embarrassment as she realized what was going on in the other room.

"What? What is it?" asked Rin watching her.

"It's Trunks' bath…" she stopped as her door opened and Trunks stepped in.

Rin had heard enough to understand what had been happening in there. When she saw Trunks she turned red and tried to hold back her laughter. Onaka just looked away with a grin.

Trunks looked at them puzzled, "What? What's going on?"

Onaka cleared her throat, "Um…what were you doing in your bathroom?"

He paled slightly, "Nothing…why?"

Rin finally gathered her composure, "We heard weird noises coming from there." Trunks started turning pink, "I'm just going to check it out." He backed out of the room and sprinted to his room.

Onaka and Rin looked at each other then started laughing.

In Trunks' room he face planted into the bed, Oh my god! They heard me jacking off! I can't believe it… he thought to himself. Trunks lay there for a while going over what happened. He wasn't sure how long he lay there until he heard a knock on his door. He didn't say or do anything. Hoping that whoever it was would just leave. As he lay there, he figured whoever it was had left until he felt hands on his back. He stiffened as the hands rubbed harder. As he lay there a voice whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you." He didn't say anything as the voice went on, "Rin went home, your mom's in her lab, you dad is training, and your sister is with Pan."

Rolling over he looked into Onaka's eyes, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was invitation."

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Seeing his opportunity he pulled her down onto the bed. He gingerly kissed her neck, making his way to her collarbone. He was about to pull up her shirt when she grabbed his hands.

"I think we should shut the door," Onaka said in a voice lost in emotion.

Trunks quickly shut the door and headed back to the bed. He crawled back on to it and straddled her body. He pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. He started kissing his way up her stomach until he was at her bra. He stopped as if he wasn't sure what to do. Onaka sat up slightly and started pulling off his shirt. When she got it all the way off she ran her fingernails lightly over his skin, giving him goosebumps.

He shivered and moved back up to her lips, slipping his arms under her back. After a few seconds her bra came off. He bent down and blew his hot breath across her breasts. She shivered as she felt the heat dissipating and the cold air taking its place. She moaned as she felt his hands rub her breasts. He bent down and kissed the soft skin in the valley. He sat up looking down at her.

He looked into her eyes, "You're so beautiful," his voice was husky with emotion.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position so they were eye level. She leaned forward and kissed him. An evil smile crossed her lips, "Now it's my turn." She whispered. She pushed him down onto his back. She looked down and saw his hard-on. She un-did his pants and pulled them off. Now he was just lying there in his boxers looking up at her. She opened his legs and bent down between them. She kissed her way down his stomach, paying careful attention to each one of his abs. When she got to his boxers she slowly pulled them down his waist. She looked down at him and realized she couldn't go any further. She got off the bed and grabbed her bra. She was walking across the room to grab her shirt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Trunks had pulled back on his boxers and stood behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong Onaka?" he asked holding her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, "I can't do this. I want to. Really I do but every fiber of my body is telling me not to. There must be a reason." She wrapped her wings around her body like a sort of protection.

He gently wrapped his arms around her. She looked at the ground afraid of what was in his eyes. Instead of anger in his eyes, there was understanding. "It's okay Onaka. Really…it is."

She leaned against him, "Please, just hold me." She whispered as she felt his strong arms truly embrace her. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She cried…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Good? I thought so. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! The last two chapters are coming! See ya!


	21. Couples

Sorry about that cliffhanger folks. It took almost two whole years to type this up! How said is that? Well I hope you like this one. Please review. Thanks!!  
.......................  
Chapter 21:Couples

Trunks woke up but kept his eyes closed, thinking about what happened last night was just a dream. That was until he felt the light touch of feathers on his shoulder. Opening his eyes revealed Onaka sound asleep next to him. Reaching over he touched her hair gently. He wasn't sure what happened the night before, but he respected her wishes. She stirred slightly under his touch.  
Stretching she looks at him, "Hey Trunks." She says in a groggy voice.  
He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Hey Onaka. How'd you sleep?"  
Before they had gone to bed the night before, Onaka had put back on her shirt then collapsed on to the bed.

"I slept okay. I'm still kind of tired though." She put one arm over him and nestled her head in his chest. He put his arm over her holding her close. Soon she was asleep again.

When she woke up again she found herself alone in the bed. She glanced at the clock and it was almost noon. Deciding she'd better get up she dressed and crept over to the door. Just as she was about to open it Trunks' voice came over the intercom. Jumping she looked at it and scowled.  
Going over to it she sighed, "Hey Trunks." She says tiredly.

"Oh good. You're up. You want to go do something?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I have to take a shower and get dressed first though."  
Quietly he asked, "Do you want some company?"  
She stared at the intercom in shock, Did he really just ask me that? she thought. "Umm…"  
"You know I was just joking," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go take a shower now." She said nervously. Turning off the intercom quickly she headed towards the door. Not even bothering to look down the hallway she went to her room and took a hot shower.

Once dressed she went downstairs and found Trunks watching TV. Deciding she wasn't hungry she sat next to him.  
"So, what did you have in mind to do today?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to get out of the house and thought that maybe you'd want to also."  
Nodding she smiled, "That sounds like a good plan."  
Smiling back at her he shut off the TV and got up. Once outside Onaka stretched her wings and looked around, "Where to?"  
He shrugged, "No idea."  
"Then why'd you suggest we go flying?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I thought you'd have an idea."  
She rolled her eyes, "Great…" she thought for awhile, "How about we go bug Rin."

Remembering the last time he saw Rin he went red in the face. Seeing his reaction she remembered the day before also, "Okay, maybe not. Where would you like to go?"  
Looking up at the sky, "I don't know. Lets go fly around and see where we end up."  
"Sounds good to me." Opening her wings she took off in to the air. Following her he smiled, "After you."

Trunks looked around and headed towards the country. Following him she pulled up to him and gave herself an extra boost of power to send herself past him. So, she wants to race? he thought. He powered up and easily caught up with her. She turned her face and grinned at him, angling her wings for less wind resistance she took off again. Shaking his head he went after her again.

When Onaka was little her parents brought her to a beautiful valley. Now that she thought about it, she figured that's where she was probably found. Deciding to go find the valley she went in the general direction and saw it. Feeling Trunks' ki catching up to her, she landed in the valley. There were flowers all over the ground. In the meadow there was one tree surrounded by tulips. Seeing it she fell to her knees.  
Landing behind her Trunks walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Onaka looked at the ground, "This is where I was found, "She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "Trunks, what if they never come for me?" he went down onto his knees, "I'll be here for you. Please Onaka, stop crying. I'll always be here for you." He whispered rubbing her back gently. Turning her face she cried into his chest. He continued rubbing her back until she stopped. He lifted her face so she'd look at him. He kissed away her tears and finally her lips.

Onaka looked at him, "I think…I think I'm in love with you Trunks. Not like a crush, but really in love."

He looked into her eyes, "I love you also Onaka. I'd do anything for you. Remember that."

She gently kissed his lips, never wanting him out of her life and wishing that nothing would change between them.

She broke the kiss with a small laugh.

"Remember when Rin and Goten spent the night and I told you we'd have fun this summer?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is the most fun I've had all my life."

Trunks held her in his arms, "Me too, me too."

Onaka gave him a quick hug and stood up. Looking down at him she smiled, "Let's go somewhere."

He stood up confused by her sudden mood change, "Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a little while, "Let's go to Rin's house. I want to tell her about us."

He smiled weakly, "All right, if you want." He remembered how she'd laughed at him.

She gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks." She took off into the air. When they got to Rin's house Onaka landed first and knocked on the door. Rin opened it a little and looked at them.

Onaka put a hand on the door, "Hey, let us in."

She looked around nervously, "Um, right now isn't such a good time. So yeah…bye."

Onaka put her foot in the door before it closed, "What's wrong, Rin? What—"her voice trailed off as she heard someone talking. Trying to remember the voice she lifted an eyebrow, "Is that Goten?"

Rin turned red, "Um…yeah."

"Well let us in then. C'mon it's hot out here!"

Rin's head slipped back into the house. There was some mumbling, and then the door opened.

Onaka and Trunks walked in. Goten stood next to Rin nervously.

"So…what's going on?" asked Onaka suspiciously.

"Nothing. What makes you ask a question like that?" Asked Rin with a nervous laugh.

Onaka rolled her eyes, "Give it up. Spill it"

Becoming defensive Rin glared at her, "What do you care? What's going on with you and Trunks huh?"

It was Onaka's turn to turn red, "Well, um, you see…" She stuttered.

Rin just crossed her arms and watched Onaka with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Getting upset Onaka looked her in the eye, "Trunks and I are going out." She said defiantly.

Rin uncrossed her arms and nodded, "Yeah…well…Goten and I are going out also." She grabbed Goten by the arm pulling him up. Goten looked around confused.

"Lucky you." Onaka said sarcastically. "You got a real catch there." Goten looked hurt, "Hey!"

Onaka and Rin ignored him. Rin retaliated, "Don't make fun of my guy! At least my guy…"

Onaka stared at her, "Your guy what? Has the I.Q. of a rock!"

Goten looked at her really hurt, "Onaka?" he asked in a sad voice.

She glared at him then saw his face and softened, "Sorry Goten. No offense."

Smiling, "All right" he answered.

She turned back to Rin, "So how long have you two been going out?"

"For a couple of days," she answered testily. "How about you two?"

"Since we got out of the chamber."

Rin smiled, "Cool. C'mon lets go to the living room."

She and Onaka headed into the living room leaving Trunks and Goten in the front hall.

Trunks turned to Goten, "Do you understand what just happened?" Goten just shook his head.

"Oh well. I guess we should go into the living room." With that Trunks and Goten went in.

So yeah, there's only on more chapter left!! Hopefully it won't take me as long to update. Please RR.


	22. And they lived happily ever after?

Well after what must seem forever to some of my readers I am finishing this story. I'd like to thank miyamotto who sent me a review reminding me of this story. Sadly enough I actually forgot about this story so thank you, miyamotto I owe you one. I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews.

Chapter 22: And they lived happily ever after?

Onaka and Trunks spent a majority of the day talking to Rin and Goten but had to leave when Bulma called them home for dinner.

-At Capsule Corp-

Onaka and Trunks hung out in her room after dinner just talking. Lying on her stomach on her bed she turned to Trunks, "I can't believe Goten and Rin are going out it seems surreal!"

"Neither can I! That's about the weirdest thing to imagine…" Trunks agreed.

Still lying there Onaka thought to herself Of course if someone told me I'd be living with and dating a hot guy this summer, I sure as hell wouldn't have believed them. Looking up at him she smiled to herself.

Feeling her eyes on him he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She blinked, "Nothing, I was just thinking. Sorry I didn't mean to stare"

He scooted closer to her on the bed, "It's cool. What were you thinking?"

She shook her head and continued staring.

Getting uncomfortable he shifted a little, her eyes following his every movie, "Would you just tell me already?!"

She sighed, "Fine, I was just thinking about if someone told me I was an alien and I'd be living with and dating you, I wouldn't have believed them."

Lying down on his stomach next to her he smiled "Me neither."

She turned her head to him, "Have you ever had a girlfriend before Trunks?"

Turning kind of red he refused to look at her, "Um…no. I had tutors before I enrolled in school…so yeah no other girls around. What about you though any other boyfriends?"

Onaka closed her eyes smiling a little, "Yeah. Only one though." Laughing a little she turned to him, "Do you remember the day Rin and I saw you and Goten flying?"

He thought back, "Yeah"

"Well that guy I beat up was my ex. He thinks I ruined his reputation because I dumped him at a school dance."

Trunks laughed, "I hope you don't beat up all you ex's."

She smiled and pretended to punch him, "Who said they had to be ex's?"

He grabbed her fist and soon they were wrestling on the bed. In the end Trunks won by pinning both her fists with one hand and sitting on her stomach.

Looking into her eyes he smiled, "You're so beautiful." Leaning down he kissed her softly when suddenly the door burst open.

Bulma stepped in with a laundry basket under her arm, "Onaka I just came to grab—" her voice trailed off as she saw Trunks holding Onaka's hands and his body straddling hers.

Jumping off the bed Trunks shook his head, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Bulma dropped the laundry and slowly turned around. In a voice just loud enough to be heard she said, "Onaka, I'll need to see you in my lab….later…much later, " with that she shut the door.

Trunks just stood there and Onaka sat upon the bed. As she thought about what just happened she just started laughing.

Trunks turned around angrily, "What are you laughing about?!"

She shook her head as tears slipped out of her eyes.

Walking up to her he grabbed her shoulders, "Tell me damn it!"

Between her laughter she was able to make out, "We've done more than what your mom just saw. Imagine if she had walked in on us then? She would've fainted!"

Raising one eyebrow he shook his head, "I don't get you sometimes Onaka."

She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss, "That's all right, I sometimes don't understand myself." Putting her arms around his neck she frowned, "What do you think your mom wants to talk to me about?"

Putting his arms around her waist he shrugged, "She probably wants to talk to you about 'protection'."

"Well she doesn't have to worry about much, because I don't plan on getting pregnant until much later. So, when do you suppose I should go talk to her?"

Shrugging he smiled, "Not for a while. I'd let her cool off before going to the lab though."

She nodded, "All right." Looking at the laundry she sighed, "When I go down to the lab I'll bring the laundry down with me maybe she won't be as angry." Letting go of him she went and picked up all the laundry. Once she finished she noticed Trunks had been watching her the whole time.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him kind of confused.

He smiled at her, "How old do you think you'll be when you get married?"

She shrugged, "I…I don't know. Why?"

Getting down on one knee Trunks looked up at her and held her hands, "Onaka, will you marry me? We don't have to do it know…we could do it after we get out of high school…" he started sweating waiting for her reaction.

She smiled down at him, "Of course I'll marry you, but only one condition, promise me you're not marrying me just so we can sleep together."

Looking a little hurt he got up, "Onaka…I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Grinning she kissed him, "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

So yeah that's the end. I know it kind of sucked but feel free to review it. Thank you to everyone whoever left me a review and maybe if I ever get around to it I'll make a sequel…maybe.


End file.
